The Last Survivors (Kameo:Elements of Power)
by ResourcefulDreamer
Summary: When a man finds a supposed cure for cancer, it has an unexpected side effect that almost wipes out humanity. Two such survivors flee from the infected and stumble across an escape to a whole other world. Will they survive and find out the answers behind the vaccine? Rated M to be safe. Kameo: Elements of Power.
1. Prologue

**The Last Survivors**

**Prologue: **

**The beginning of the end**

Five years ago a company was faced with an incredible discovery. A middle age scientist had stumbled upon the cure for cancer. It was a strange specimen extracted from the medieval era from an elderly woman's fossil. Months later after the patients had been administrated with the cure, they made a rapid recovery.

Then the patients began to change both physical and mental. Their brain activity slowed to a halt and their movements had a violent jerk or twitch to them. Finally one day, the patients spun, biting into the closest person nearby. They didn't stop with just one either, they continue devouring until someone either pulled them off or gave a fatal strike.

All these outbursts happened at once with millions, quickly sending normal humans on the run, becoming armed and fighting against them.

But as time continued…

…Mankind slowly began to perish…

Save a handful scattered all over earth.

The same scientist who had created the virus had now finished a strange mechanic device, one that would enable escape to another planet, another world where his mistake and the dead wouldn't haunt him.

Gunshots rang throughout the air, striking several heads as the bodies fell like sacks of potatoes. The owner of the weapon continued shooting as they ran down the underground sewers with a small child following closely.

"Come on! Hurry up!" The older woman called as the child ran past her but still stayed close. The woman hadn't slept for seven days straight keeping watch for the dead. The boy glanced around nervously as the woman spun around, making another corpse fall to the ground. She ran and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as they continued running through the halls. Ahead was a hole that leads to the scientist's lair which had the machine positioned underneath it.

It was a large hoop a few feet above the ground that had three massive legs holding it as a large machine was hooked up to it. The scientist, Bob Smith, pulled a handle and a swirling aura appeared within the hoop. It was something off star trek.

"Now to escape this dying world-"

_BANG BANG, BANG BANG!_

With a jump, he looked up, seeing two shadows running towards the entrance as the portal stabilised. Then the boy suddenly stopped, causing the woman to trip over him and just barely catch herself by spreading her arms and legs out so she wouldn't fall in as the boy fell onto her stomach, adding strain to her arms.

A loud moan made them look up as a horde of the dead charged towards them. The woman looked down for a quick second, seeing the portal and looked up again.

"Hang on."

The boy gripped tightly as she let go. Falling down as Bob Smith watched in shock, the pair fell in and vanished with a bright flash. He looked up to see the dead closing in. He hit something and leapt into the portal as well, vanishing as it closed before the entire laboratory exploded, sending the corpses flying in pieces.

_**End Prologue**_

_Author's note:_

_Hi guys or whoever's reading, first of all, sorry this is so short and second, I decided to get the ball rolling since Kameo doesn't have the attention it deserves….that and my little brother begged me to write something…anyway please review!_

_**P.S. **__Sorry it took me so long to post, the power's been dying a lot out here lately __ oh well, poo happens lol._


	2. Crash Landing

**The Last Survivors**

**Chapter 1: **

**Crash Landing**

A brilliant flash shone across the sky as a thunderous bang filled the air. Two forms appeared, glowing a bright blue as they slowly floated for a few seconds…

Then gravity took hold of them. They fell into a large forest, the tree branches catching them, slowing their fall but severely damaging the woman's back as they finally hit the ground hard, the boy's additional weight crushing her organs.

She groaned as the boy crawled off, not even bothering to check if she was still alive. As long as he was still alive, he didn't care about the woman as long as the zombies weren't around. The woman opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" The boy asked before she could. Her body throbbed in pain and it got worse when she tried to move.

"Hey," He looked at her, recalling she was there.

"What?"

"Get up, there might be some zombies around here." She shook her head.

"I can't…I've damaged something…" He frowned, stopping his foot.

"Get up!" The woman looked at him.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I know brothers are supposed to be a pain but this is just heartless." She said and gasped as pain shot up her side.

He frowned harder. Even before the virus outbreak, he'd been like this. The boy stomped.

"Just…just give me…a minute…" A figure in the distance had seen the horrible fall and slowly approached, none of them noticing yet as the woman tried to get up. Her body shook violently as pain rocked every nerve and she fell onto her knees.

"Come on Catherine!" The boy said and huffed. "You're supposed to protect me! Lousy sister!"

"You should be thanking her, you would've died otherwise." They looked in fright as Catherine tried to stand but fell and trembled as pain travelled along her side, making her groan. Before them stood a creature that literally resembled a walking plant as it blinked.

"Go away we're fine!" The boy, Joey cried even as Catherine coughed up some blood.

"I don't think you are. If you allow me, I can get some help. You're sister has more than likely shattered her ribs and crushed organs." The boy huffed and sat down, arms crossed. Catherine tried to stand, shaking violently.

"H-how do we know…you're not infected?" She wheezed, falling forward on one knee. The plant knelt.

"I don't know what infection you're on about but you will not live for very long if we stand here arguing." She watched the figure vanish into the forest. When the strange creature returned, several human looking beings had followed.

"No! I won't go!" Joey cried in protest but a hard look from Catherine, one he'd never seen and he was quiet. About that time, she tried to stand as a soldier, cause that's what he looked like, lifted her arm over his neck and surprised her when he scooped the rest of her up and followed the plant to a strange village.

It was filled with more 'veggie people' as she called them but so far there were no signs of any dead. Joey walked behind, complaining about being hungry. Catherine looked down at him. Before the outbreak, he was massively obese but since then food and water was hard to find and he had slimmed down slightly. Anything they found was split 20/80 but unknown to her, he had found heaps and kept it to himself since he was always a prick.

She was slimmed to a point where she slightly had an anorexic appearance. The darkest bags were under her dark brown eyes that looked black like someone had punched her twice. Joey had a large jacket and shorts with footy shoes but they had scuffs and mud stains from their walk through the forest. His short blonde hair was spiked out in a crude manner and his grey eyes looked around with a frown, glaring at his older sister.

She had a long sleeved hoodie but the right sleeve had been torn off from the shoulder and the shoulder of her blue tight t-shirt could be seen covering her shoulder as her arm was covered in bruises. Her black jeans were ripped at the knees and part of the left leg with two empty halters on each of her hips as her black basketball shoes had miraculously remained in good condition. Her earth brown hair was tied up into a bun. She had fingerless gloves on but they had some tares.

Catherine glanced up as they walked towards a type of portal.

"How much further?" A whiney voice came from behind the soldier as most of the group was getting fed up with his constant complaining.

"Be patient…Joey…be patient…" The plant walked up beside the soldier.

"Save your strength. We're taking you to the Mystic." Catherine looked at the plant.

"Who…is that?" She asked, her breathing heavy.

"She's a brilliant healer but you need to save your strength. Straight through this portal is the Enchanted Kingdom where she can help you." They walked through and in a flash, they were standing on a side walk in a beautiful garden. Joey was grumbling as Catherine looked around while the soldier followed the plant down the path.

Several stopped and stared at them as they walked past, some even went as far as pointing. They were strange creatures she couldn't recognise. They entered a hut that was isolated from the others at the far side of the island.

The first thing Joey did when he saw the Mystic,

"HOLY POOPDECK!" Catherine glanced over weakly as the Mystic frowned at him with her only eye, not having noticed her yet.

"Ignore him…he's rather thick…in the head…" This caught the Mystic's attention as her eye narrowed while she walked over to a bench.

"Place her here." Once he did, Catherine looked over at Joey weakly but he crossed his arms stubbornly. "I can already tell you've broken two, maybe three ribs by the difficulty of breathing and talking." She said as Catherine watched the Mystic gently press on her chest and stomach, making her wince.

"That…doesn't…exactly tickle…" She frowned.

"Don't talk. I have a lot of work to do here. What did you do exactly?" She asked, turning to Joey who frowned.

"My stupid sister crashed." He said, looking away but the plant stepped forward.

"I saw what happened. They fell from a great height in the sky above the Forgotten Forest and crashed through the branches, he was resting on her stomach as they fell so she took all those hits to her back before they hit the ground really hard, he landed on her again a few seconds later." The Mystic sighed.

"Boy, this is the information I requested not your opinion. Anyhow you should be thanking her otherwise you would not be alive. As for you young lady, why have you not taken proper care of yourself? Your body is suffering from malnutrition and fatigue." Catherine looked up.

"What…about…Joey? Is he…"

"He's fine but right now you need to rest while I start treatment. You," She turned to the plant. "-the healer of the Forest village, I will need your assistance for this one." The plant nodded.

"Of course." Catherine's eyes had fallen shut as a soldier stood beside Joey, not the one that carried Catherine.

"What do I do with this one?" The Mystic didn't even look as she started mixing herbs.

"Take him for interrogation obviously one doesn't fall hundreds of feet from the air for nothing." He nodded and took Joey's arm, dragging him out as Catherine was in a dreamless sleep.

"So how exactly did you two get up there?" The soldier, Stanley asked, the one that carried Catherine as the other, Greg, the one who brought him here, sat calmly on the other side of the table. Joey frowned, crossing his arms.

"Why should I? You can't do anything to me!" He said smugly as Greg frowned.

"Says who? If we find that you or your sister are a threat, we can take whatever action we deem necessary." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Do whatever you want to her, she's a horrible body guard." Stanley frowned.

"If she was a body guard, who was she protecting an ungrateful brat like you from?" He shot a look at him, offended.

"Not who, what." They frowned in confusion until he explained but made up lies about Catherine being mean and kept out the part of hiding important things from her and keeping them for himself.

"I see…we will confirm this with Catherine when she recovers, in the meantime you will remain in here under supervision." They turned and left as Joey pouted in a grumpy manner.

_**End Chapter 1**_

_Author's note:_


	3. Interrogation

**The Last Survivors**

**Chapter 2: **

**Interrogation**

Walking down the halls, the young elf felt nervous. In only two days, one of them would be granted the elements of power and the elemental warriors along with them. She was nervous, wondering who their mother would pick as she noticed some soldiers racing about. Kameo had nothing important to do, so she followed them outside, seeing Stanley walk out of the Mystic's hut.

Stanley was a general of their royal army and he never saw the Mystic unless it was important. She waited until he was out of view and snuck in. The first thing she noticed was the heavy scent of herbs and not just any kind. These were used only with the most life-threatening wounds.

She glanced over as she saw Betty, the healer from the Forgotten Forest wrapping a bandage around someone's arm and quickly looked away, her face a little bit red.

"M-Mystic?" The Sargothian looked over in shock.

"Kameo? Child, why are you here? This isn't a good time." She said as she walked over, blocking the pale figure from view.

"Stanley was here and I thought something had happened, so I came to ask…" She said as The Mystic blinked.

"Yes, he brought in this woman and her brother is in the interrogation room." The Mystic paused for a second. "Though with these herbs she will still have to remain here for a day or so, due to her extreme fatigue and the state her body's in." Kameo glanced at the door.

"What happened though?"

"She fell from a great height while her brother was clinging to her, on top of her stomach and fell into the forgotten forest. The branches of the trees hit her back and snapped until they struck the ground hard and he landed on top of her again after momentarily getting caught in a higher branch. She has a few crushed organs but they're rapidly recovering and her ribcage is steadily repairing itself."

Betty pulled a blanket to cover Catherine's body as she slept while her torn up jacket and shirt were folded on a chair in the corner. Kameo thought the design of them were incredibly odd as the Mystic helped Betty put the herbs away.

"Wherever they came from, it wasn't a friendly place." Betty said as Kameo blinked, still standing there in thought.

"What makes you think that?" She looked at the princess.

"When I first encountered them, they were tense and after attending her injuries, I saw that she was covered in numerous scars, there's a horribly large one down her back. If you have nothing to do malady, you could talk to her brother, I think his name is Joey." She nodded.

"Very well…good day…" She turned and left, heading towards the palace.

When they said Joey was a pain, they weren't kidding. He just either ignored her questions or said something like, "Ask my stupid sister." Or "Go take a hike."

After a while, she got fed up and walked out, locking the door behind her as she wondered up to the throne room.

Catherine woke for a few seconds before drifting back to sleep. She awoke to find herself in a dark place. It appeared to be a large cave but everything was made of some sort of black ooze. Glancing down, she found her feet sinking into it. Quickly she walked forward to stop herself from becoming stuck.

She spent ten minutes walking until she reached a large cavern. It looked like a lab and across from her was a large bench about five feet off the ground with a white robot lying on it. Tubes and wires hung from it but at the centre was a massive hole, bigger than the tallest and widest human and inside was a pale blue light.

It reminded her of an old tv series she used to watch, when things were normal. Then she remembered the ground a little too late as she was waist deep in the ooze, rapidly sinking until there was nothing but darkness.

Shooting upright with a gasp, the blanket flew onto her lap and the sudden chill made her glance down, seeing the bandages covering her chest. She pulled the blanket up and looked around. Then her memory of yesterday returned. It was dark in the room, suggesting it was night time and as she looked around, she was the only one in the room.

Glancing around, Catherine saw her shirt in the chair across the room. Then she relaxed slightly, reminding herself that zombies did not exist in this place…as far as she knew of…

The sound of the door opening caught her attention as she looked up. A shadow walked in and the large orb in the centre of the room glowed to show the Mystic.

"You should be asleep." Catherine sighed.

"I know but…I'm not really used to things being so calm." The Sargothian nodded, looking at her.

"Yes, your brother told me everything and I understand your tension. By tomorrow night you should be at full strength but for now you need to rest." She turned and walked into another room, leaving Catherine alone as she lied down and shut her eyes falling asleep.

Joey had been given a small room with a bed and such. He was lying on it and frowned. Why was _she_ getting pampered and not _him? _Everything is about him not her! Catherine is only there to ensure his survival and that's it! He groaned. He wanted to play a video game badly but he couldn't. That technology didn't exist in this world. Humans weren't supposed to exist either but here they were.

He grumbled and fell asleep, hoping something bad would happen to Catherine. Man he hated her so much! After what she did…what she did, she could still go on like nothing happened. That made him angry. The memory played in his mind. The scream, the blood splattering the walls and the expression she had before grabbing his arm and taking him away. His blood boiled.

"_You think I enjoyed that?! There's not a day that goes by that I forget about it! If I could have done something else, I would have but I wasn't going to leave you there to die! After what I did, it tore my heart out. I've never forgiven myself for it. I tried everything Joey…I just wish that you never saw it."_

"_NOOOOO! YOU MURDERER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE A MONSTER I HATE YOU!"_ They hardly talked but he hated her, he wanted her dead. If he could, he'd kill her himself but he was twelve, she was twenty, there was a big age difference.

The next morning, he sat on the bed and when Stanley walked in, he looked up.

"Is she dead yet?" Stanley frowned, placing his breakfast on the table.

"Why are you so horrible to her?" He frowned.

"What would you do if someone killed your mum?" He said as Stanley recoiled but said nothing. Instead, he walked out and locked the door behind him. Walking towards the hut, he knocked on the door. When it opened, he walked in and walked over to Catherine. She looked a bit better but was rather pale.

"Catherine?" She gasped and looked around, her eyes landing on him.

"Is Joey alright?" He nodded.

"He tells me you killed his mother." Her eyes watered as she looked away.

"Our mother…I…" He blinked.

"When you are ready, I'm here to listen." She nodded.

"I assume you're not going to leave me be until you about it then?" The elfin guard nodded. "Please keep this private and tell Joey to do the same." He nodded.

"I'm the only one who sees him but I'm sure it will all make sense when you've recovered and when both of you tell me what happened." The woman nodded as Stanley turned and left. She was left alone in the room once again .

Deep underground in an abandoned cavern, Bob Smith looked around. He was thankful he packed that parachute otherwise he probably wouldn't of made it to find this cave. Most of his old equipment had been set up and on a large table was what looked like, a large robot with several large cables attached to its limbs and chest.

In the centre was a large glowing chamber filled with pale blue light as electricity flowed through, slowly powering it up. Bob walked over and stopped in front of it.

"Once you're complete again, nothing in this world or any other will lay a finger on me and if they do, they will have to deal with you, my friend." He said with a laugh as he turned and walked out of the cave, collapsing on the small bed in the other room.

"Joey has told you about the virus," Catherine started the story. She had her shirt and jacket on as Joey sat across from her at the table while Stanley sat in the middle between them.

"Yes but I want to hear your version as well to compare to what he told me then we'll get an MP." He said as Joey frowned.

"MP? It sounds stupid and I'm telling the truth! She's just going to lie to you so why bother?" The general frowned at him.

"If your story was the truth then you shouldn't be upset by her telling her version. Please continue." Catherine nodded.

"I'll start with the virus, since it ruined so many lives. In our world, there was a disease called 'Cancer'-"

"Which is what her star sign is also called, since she's a disease herself!" Stanley glared and Joey shut up again.

"The disease would give the appearance of a bulge or lump on the body and could kill you if it wasn't removed by surgery but sometimes even that wouldn't help. A scientist by the name of Bob Smith went to the arctic to study how the bacteria our ancestors died from acted. He studied it for some time, until he came up with what everyone thought was the cure."

"However, as months passed, the patients that received the treatment changed into living corpses."

"Living corpses?" She nodded and looked at the general.

"In our world, we just called them zombies. Anyway, they are constantly hungry for flesh and blood…If a group cornered a person…it was a slow and painful end but even if you got away with one scratch, you would be infected and after ten minutes, you become one of them." Stanley sensed she wasn't going to tell him about their mother yet, so he didn't push it.

"…" She bit her lip as her eyes watered. Joey stared at her in silence, not saying anything.

"Then how did you two end up here?" Catherine took a deep breath to calm down.

"Five years we had been alone, searching for other survivors or shelter at least. Then we accidentally came across a massive horde of them. We ran as fast as we could but Joey stopped in front of me and I crashed into him and spun. There was a hole in the ground and I grabbed the ledge before I fell and Joey tripped, landing on me."

"The zombies were getting closer and I looked down, seeing this…portal thing…I let go and we fell into it but I could've sworn I saw another human being in there before we arrived here." Joey shook his head.

"Yeah, well…it's still your fault she became infected! You should've checked on her!" Catherine had had enough and stood, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him over the table to her, both of them eyelevel.

"I regret not having checked her but even if I did, she still would've met the same end. There is no cure for the virus." She let go and he fell to the table with a heavy thud.

"This happened over five years ago, if that's true then it means humans no longer exist in your world. Also, it seems there was nothing that could be done for your mother, even if she had discovered it earlier." Catherine blinked.

"The Zombies couldn't have followed us otherwise we'd seen them and be dead right now. Since they're not here, we can finally be at ease and attempt to have normal lives again." Joey frowned.

"How? We don't know anything about this world, they'll probably kill you and then I'll escape and turn into a cool version of Tarzan." Catherine sighed.

"We could learn about their customs." She looked at Stanley. "We mean you no harm whatsoever. I know my brother is a pain but in time I'm sure he'll adjust to being decent. Please give us this chance." The General stood and looked between the two.

"Well that's not for me to decide, it's for the queen." There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a young soldier with a scar over his right eye and shaggy orange hair. His eyes were jet black.

"Sir, they're about to start the ceremony for who gets the elements of power." Stanley looked at him, then the two before sighing.

"Charles, you bring the young boy with you and keep him in your sight and keep him quiet. Miss, you will accompany me." Catherine blinked.

"Is it a type of ceremony?" He nodded, his black hair ruffling slightly as his green eyes shone with joy.

"It is the greatest power anyone can receive. The power to morph into the legendary elemental warriors and protect us from harm." She smiled.

"Then I'm absolutely sure the queen will make the right choice for her people." She followed Stanley outside and into the throne room. Joey followed while Charles threaten to remove his voice box if he said one word during the ceremony. Everyone was gathered as the two stood before the queen. One was dressed as a tribal adventurer while the other one was wearing a long black dress. Catherine suspected the adventurer would get it. Then she noticed how many people were in the room and became uncomfortable. Flashes of the hordes chasing them ran through her mind and she quickly walked outside, holding her head and letting the cool night air calm her down.

"Oh good, I thought you were making a break for it." She turned around to see Stanley.

"I'm not but I'm still uneasy about crowds…I'd better get over that…." He frowned.

"Why? Are you shy or something?" She nodded.

"That and when an infection got out through the crowd, they split and trample over anyone in the way. I'm just glad that we may not have to fear them anymore…if the queen lets us stay." He nodded and sighed.

"Yes well we have told her about you and your brother." Catherine looked at the soldier.

"What did she say?" He glanced inside then looked at her again.

"Nothing. Queen Theena will send her messenger when she has decided but for now, you should try talking to your brother." She sighed but nodded, leaning against the railing as the General went back inside. Not five minutes later and the doors opened in a dramatic fashion. Catherine looked over and saw the girl with the black dress walk out. She looked upset.

'_As usual, I was correct. Damn I sound egotistical.'_ The woman noticed her and approached.

"Oh, um, hello I'm Catherine." She said, holding a hand out. The woman stared at it.

"Catherine? Hi I'm Kalus. What does this mean?" She asked, copying Catherine's posture to try and forget the embarrassment and shame from being neglected for an orphan.

"It's how we greet each other in my world before it became hell. Usually when someone holds their hand out like this, you hold it and shake it." She blinked.

"That sounds odd…" Catherine shrugged.

"Well I guess all cultures are different, that's what makes them all unique." Kalus sighed and crossed her arms, fighting off the cold.

"It was obvious I would lose if this were a popularity contest," Catherine watched as Kalus continued. "But it's about birth right. She's an orphan and I should have got it." Catherine blinked, leaning back against the railing.

"To be honest, we came to this world only hours ago and I barely know a few of your customs so far. I can't really say anything about this topic because I don't really know it and I really do not want to offend you or anyone else in any possible way."

"I could tell you were foreign by your clothes and bandaging. What about your brother?" The woman sighed depressingly.

"He hates me but we've escaped our past and I'm thankful for that because here we're a lot safer." Kalus blinked.

"Why would your brother hate you after you saved him? The Mystic told me how you got your injuries earlier." She nodded.

"Yes the Mystic, she used all these strong smelling herbs to heal me. Anyway, the reason why he hates me is very personal and dark, I don't want to depress you Kalus." She nodded.

"Very well." Then she blinked, seeing the Mystic gesture her to follow. She turned to Catherine. "Could you wait here for a moment?" Catherine nodded.

"I don't see why not." After Kalus left, she fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out some string, weaving it to slowly complete the red, yellow and orange wristband with a green and yellow glittery bead on the ends. When she finished, she put it back in her pocket and looked up at the moon.

It was full and looked absolutely beautiful. She was glad she didn't have to worry about zombies but how would they adjust to this world? Would Joey start being friendly or remain stubborn and aggressive? She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Like he would ever change so easily.

_**End Chapter 2**_

_Author's note:_

_Hello readers! Hope ya had a great Christmas! Please leave reviews on what you like about the story, what it needs or whatever you want! Hopefully other people will try writing their stories since this game didn't get the credit it deserves. Some people love it, some hate it, kinda like Twilight but less known, anyway please enjoy and review!_


	4. History Lesson

**Chapter 4**

**History Lesson**

"Excuse me, Catherine?" She looked over at Kalus and the Mystic.

"Is something wrong?" The Mystic shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Will you accompany us for a stroll?" She blinked, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Kalus gestured to a castle barely visible in the distance.

"Since you may be here for a while, we thought that you would like to hear about the historic war that took place there a long time ago." Catherine looked over and blinked.

"As long as there aren't any zombies, it's fine." The two turned and walked towards the south side of the enchanted kingdom. Several guards and other creatures bowed when they noticed Kalus, making the woman look around, taking in more detail of the area.

Her sides were still very tender from that fall and walking didn't help. Each step made her wince but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Do you think Joey should accompany us?" Kalus looked over her shoulder.

"Before I left I saw he was talking to his guard, he seemed to be cheering up." Catherine smiled.

"That's good to hear. At least now he can have a chance at a safe and normal life." The Mystic glanced back at her as she walked behind them.

"Even after the he treated you?" She looked away for a moment.

"I'm paying back my debt." The two looked at each other as the woman fell silent after that. The three headed towards a type of gate with a white orb in the centre.

"This is a warp gate." The Mystic explained before Catherine could ask. It was a weird sensation going through the gate, it jerked her body roughly and her wounds throbbed painfully as she tasted blood in her mouth. She waited to make sure they weren't looking before quietly spitting the blood out and followed them inside the castle.

They made their way over the bridge as the woman gaped at the size of it. Even in the medieval era for humans, their castles never achieved this size and height.

"-and now since their king Thorn is gone, they've abandoned this castle and scattered throughout the Bad Lands." The Mystic finished the story as they wondered into a hallway. Catherine blinked, shivering as night creeped over the castle.

"Wow, you mean actual trolls? They don't exist in our world even before the virus…I've never seen one." Kalus looked surprised.

"Really?" Catherine nodded as she was picturing Golem from Lord of the Rings in her mind. A creak sound came from above them, making all three look up as some rubble from the ceiling fell, followed by the beams and part of the next floor. The two screamed but were cut short when Catherine quickly pushed them out of the way. They rolled and the beam went through the floor, making the woman fall through into the darkness.

"CATHERINE!"

As the castle had aged and taken severe damage from the war, it was brittle and weak. The beam went through three floors straight down to the dungeon. An old metal beam stuck out of the wall that had previously held up part of the floor above it and Catherine had hit it, grabbing on. Her chest flared in pain and she tasted more blood in her mouth again.

Pulling herself up, she ignored the pain tearing through her arms and body and rested against the wall, wiping the blood off on her sleeve and looking around. She didn't see Kalus or the Mystic fall with her so they must still be on the upper floor.

She winced as her side throbbed. Staying here wouldn't help her at all. Catherine looked around and shakily stood. She used the holes and pipes in the wall to slowly climb over to the floor, walking ahead to find the others.

"Is she okay? I can't see her." Kalus said, peering over the ledge as some gravel fell down the dark hole.

"I honestly do not think she would've survived a fall like that Kalus. She said she was human and in her condition, she is incredibly frail." She looked at her.

"You're just giving up? Mystic, she may still be alive!" She frowned, looking at her.

"Do not forget why we are here. If she is alive, she will find her way back." She said and continued ahead. Kalus glanced down into the darkness before following the Mystic. A large metal door sat in the dungeon with several symbols engraved across its rusted surface and several chains were crossing over it almost like a spider's web.

The room inside was smooth and round, everything was silver except for a single stone statue. Filled with anxiety and fear, Kalus followed The Mystic as they stopped before the massive chained door. She looked at the prison. Part of her screamed not to continue but her hatred and rage for her family egged her on.

"How do we get in?" The Mystic frowned at the door as if it insulted her.

"There's powerful magic in play here. We need to find the source of the spell and banish it." The elfin princess looked at her with a worried expression.

"Isn't it here?" She shook her head.

"No, it's hidden somewhere nearby, possibly on one of the upper floors. We'll have to search for it."

"Could we look for Catherine as well?" The Mystic looked at her for a moment.

"If we happen to see her in our search, then we will do what we can but we must focus on this." On the third floor above them, behind the throne was a dark black metallic shard with runes engraved into it. They glowed several different colours that would always change. It pulsed as the two below stood outside the thick door.

"Where do we start?" Anyone would be able to feel the chills the castle sent through the walls and preferred to stay together. Obviously the two weren't affected by it. All the possibilities went through the Mystic's mind and she pondered them out loud.

"It would never be in the same room as the barrier, that would be too easy and the one who sealed this door must have placed it as far away from here as possible. We'll start on the highest floor and work our way down to the dungeon." Kalus frowned.

"What about the castle? We barely avoided being crushed since Catherine shoved us out of the way. How do we safely make our way around?" She looked at the elfin princess.

"You should fly, that way the floor won't react to any additional weight and I'll use my crystal eye to try and locate it then head there." So Kalus took flight and flew down the hall, vanishing around the corner as the Mystic pulled out her crystal eye, scrying for energy similar to the barrier behind her.

In her mind, it showed a view that was rapidly travelling through the hallways, passing Kalus and continuing upwards. It stopped and looked left and right before rapidly heading towards a large oak door, going straight through it. A massive throne with age damage came in view and the image lingered. After a moment, the view slowly shifted around the throne to the back of it.

A glowing white energy surrounded a black shard radiating rainbow colours. The Mystic placed the crystal back in her eye socket with a squelch sound and started walking in the same direction Kalus went. She sighed as she knew this would take her a while.

**End Chapter 4**

_**Author's note**_

_**Hi guys, the few readers I get but I'm not complaining. I am SO sorry for not updating for so long, where we are, the internet's quite dodgy in the middle of nowhere. Any who please leave reviews about suggestions, ideas or even to say if you like it or not.**_

_**Cheers!**_


	5. Run Forest

**Chapter 5**

**Run Forest**

For what felt like hours, Catherine wondered through the dark halls. Her body was in pain, she was exhausted and she still couldn't find the other two. The woman walked, holding the left side of her ribcage, terrified that it was broken as her breathing was strenuous.

She walked down the hall that seemed different from the others, due to the floor and walls being made of solid oak or a similar type of wood. The sound of something breaking made her look around for any falling objects. Instead, a loud crashing noise came from down the hall.

Kalus had found the Mystic and a metallic shard.

"Is this it?" The Mystic nodded.

"Yes it is. Use your magic to destroy it." Kalus nodded and knelt, gathering her energy in her hands and focused. The moment she touched the shard, it cracked and shattered, leaving small crystal shards on the ground.

"Was that it?" The Sargothian nodded.

"Yes, that's why they hide it so far away from the barrier." She was cut off by a roar that echoed through the castle.

Catherine jumped as something came through the floor, climbing out of the lower level. She kept frozen and listened carefully while trying to focus on the shape moving in the shadows. Cautiously, she started walking backwards, trying not to draw attention.

The two had returned to the barrier as fast as they could since they knew where to go. When they did return, they found the chains on the door were gone. Together they pushed it open but froze. The statue they were looking for was gone but a faint light shone making the Elf and Sargothian look up, there was a massive hole at the top of the room, showing another hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The woman started picking up her pace, watching the figure look around. It was too dark to tell what it was. She felt her shoe kick something, which collided into the wall, making a noise that broke the silence. The figure sharply looked in her direction and she ran down the hallway.

When running, the body uses over two hundred muscles to move rapidly, which irritated her injuries as she continued to push herself to her limit. The sound of something big coming right behind her didn't help. She felt like she was in a nightmare. No matter what she did, she couldn't get away and her heart skipped a beat when she didn't feel the ground beneath her foot as she suddenly felt herself falling, not having seen the hole ahead.

Catherine shot out of her skin when she heard something big fly past her, just missing her head but she felt something on her back and neck jerk and realised with horror that whatever was chasing her had caught the hood on her jacket. Acting quick, she unzipped her jacket and fell out of it, rolling onto the floor below painfully.

An outraged roar came from somewhere above her as she sprinted down into darkness. She entered a large area with some better lighting. Catherine looked around, seeing it was a dead end. Glancing back the way she came then looked ahead again, she looked up the wall to see a ledge that formed about twenty feet above the ground with a window above it. She felt the gaps between the bricks and made her way up.

It didn't take her long to reach the ledge due to the adrenaline rushing through her veins and she peered down just as a large creature emerged. It was green and dressed like the pictures in her brothers books. She wondered if that was a troll and panicked, realising the ledge was five of six feet higher than the beast.

Catherine went to get out the window but there were bars blocking it. She tried to wiggle the bars out but they remained where they were. Cautiously she peered down, seeing the troll looking around as she leaned back. There had been plenty of situations like this she'd been in but they were zombies and zombies were not giants.

Subconsciously she sighed under her breath and ran her hand through her long bangs then put her arms by her sides while leaning back on them as she tried to think of a way out of this mess. Her ears perked as they heard the sound of fast shuffling followed by something pushing off making her frown in confusion. Suddenly something hit her back and threw her forward before it wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides as she was lifted up then rapidly flew down, hearing a really loud thud right before she was jerked up slightly.

This rough movement made her injuries scream in pain and her neck hurt from her head being jerked so quickly.

"What do you think you're doing in my castle, Elf?"

That was it.

"Who the f*ck do you think you're calling an Elf?!" He actually jerked in surprise as Catherine glared. "Now put me down, I've already got enough injuries as is and you're sure as hell not helping by shaking me around like a bloody rag doll!" At that moment, Kalus flew in followed by the Mystic.

"Catherine, you're alive!" She looked over obviously surprised.

"Oh hi Kalus, I'd wave but I have my hands tied, so to speak." She went pale as the Mystic stepped forward.

"Hello Thorn." The woman tensed. That was the troll king they told her about but didn't they say they were glad to get rid of him? She gasped when she was suddenly dropped before landing on her hands and feet crouched. She stood and dusted herself off, trying to hide that her wounds had been agitated.

"Jerk." He frowned at her and she glared right back until the Mystic stood between them.

"That's not why we're here." She said as Catherine looked at Kalus.

"So why'd you two bring me along? I'm pretty sure this whole chase scene could've been avoided." The Mystic turned around.

"You've ventured here from another world full of impossible situations that would've killed anyone else. You would be a valuable ally to us." Catherine's eyes widened as she put her hands up, walking away from them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is your battle, not mine. Like you said, we've just escaped from that endless nightmare and I have only one duty to my brother and that is it." She started walking out the way she came and stopped, looking at Kalus and the Mystic. "I'm not going to tell anyone about this but I won't participate in it either." She walked off saying how crazy this world was.

After twenty minutes of searching, Catherine found the main hallway and started heading towards the entrance. The Adrenaline in her system wore off and the pain returned with vengeance. She hissed and held her side but continued walking. Hopefully there was another doctor in the kingdom besides the Mystic.

Once Catherine left, the Mystic frowned.

"She cannot return to the enchanted kingdom." Kalus looked at her but she continued. "Some of the palace guards saw us leave together and will ask her where we are. If she replies that she does not know then they will grow suspicious and interrogate her, which does not help us at all."

"Well Catherine may come up with a decent lie…maybe…" Kalus replied. "How do we convince her to stay here?" The Mystic smiled cunningly.

"The girl has taken a severe amount of damage to her body and is lucky to be alive. In such a weak condition she shouldn't give us much trouble." The two stopped when they heard a voice talking.

"Bloody hell, put me down, I'm more than capable of walking myself!" Catherine was dropped just like before and the two stared blankly. She obviously hated being carried.

"Catherine we can't let you go back to the kingdom."

"I'm not leaving Joey alone." The Mystic blinked looking somewhat curious.

"He's perfectly fine in the kingdom but why do you care for him when he does not have mutual feelings?" Catherine frowned and crossed her arms.

"That is personal. So as long as I stay out of the kingdom I'm fine? I can't leave him there by himself."

"You want what's best for your brother? Then leave him there, the kingdom has children his own age there and he's safe. I give you my word that no harm will come to him." Catherine stared hard at the Mystic but after a moment she nodded.

"*sigh*…Alright, I'll stay out of the kingdom." She turned and walked around Thorn, ignoring him as Kalus blinked.

"Where're you going?"

"The forgotten forest." During her time in the kingdom she talked a little bit to Betty and learned that was where she first found them. She needed to find the items she lost during the fall. Catherine took the same path as last time and kept looking over her shoulder to make sure Thorn didn't grab her again.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Des and Troy

**Chapter 6**

**Des and Troy**

Her mental map showed that the forgotten forest was due north but the main warp gate to the kingdom was right in her path. Catherine started walking at a calm and relaxed pace since her injuries were aching that much. From the castle the Mystic watched her with the crystal eye, knowing she would return to the kingdom and warn them.

She surprised her though by walking around the large hill that lead up to the main warp gate and headed straight for the forgotten forest. After an hour she was just outside the village and headed along the path the soldiers and Betty had taken her. When she did get there, she looked around.

Several snapped branches were scattered around where she fell. She did a full three sixty before a glint caught her attention. Catherine turned and walked over. A gun laid on the ground about the same length as her forearm with a thick barrel which had _Des_ written in fancy running writing. Along the grip was a panel radiating a blue light.

These guns were developed when the normal ones ran out too quickly as these could rapidly regenerate ammo but she altered these guns so only she could use them. She picked up the silver gun and put it in the left halter.

"That's Des." She mumbled looking around until she spotted the other gun lying on a low branch. She was able to get that one easily by throwing a stick at it and it fell into her awaiting hand. On its barrel it said _Troy_. "And there's Troy." She put the gun in her right halter but winced. If her injuries didn't get attended to then she could be in trouble.

Turning around, she entered the village and walked up to a nearby plant person.

"Excuse me, is there a healer by the name of Betty here?" The plant stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes her hut it the one on the far end, to the right." Catherine nodded.

"Thank you very much." She turned and walked down to said hut. Pulling back the curtain, she saw the slightly familiar plant creating some type of formula. "Betty?" The plant turned around and seemed to smile.

"Oh my goodness, you made a rapid recovery! Come on in!" Catherine smiled.

"Thank you. I actually came here to ask you to look at my injuries, if you don't mind." Betty shook her head.

"No, not at all dearie. Just come behind the curtain here and show me what you've done." She walked behind the curtain and pulled up the left side of her shirt showing her ribs. There was a deep dark bruise the size of a book on the side and the surrounding flesh was tinged yellow. Betty gasped.

"Oh my goodness, how'd you get such a horrid bruise? You shouldn't even be walking around with this thing. The Mystic in the Enchanted Kingdom is far more skilled than I am with these type of wounds." Catherine looked at her.

"Actually I'm a bit uncomfortable with this sort of thing so I came to the closest healer so I could get patched up and sent on my way." She hissed in pain when Betty very lightly touched the bruise.

"I'm sorry dearie but this wound is severe, your ribs haven't healed yet and I'm quite surprised you're able to stand the pain." Catherine blinked, looking at her as she looked at the bruise and covered it.

"Well what's the best I can do at the moment?" Betty sighed looking at her.

"The best thing you can do is rest and I mean absolutely no walking or standing on your feet. Because you want to avoid the kingdom, you will need a place to stay and relax." The woman blinked looking nervous.

"I don't want to be a bother I just want to get well as quick as I can." Betty held up a leaf hand.

"This is the fastest way to recovery. I will escort you to my friend Britney in the Mountain Falls Resort, she'll be able to help you since she has a grand herb supply and a medical facility. Follow me and take it easy." She nodded and followed her through a small warp gate that took them straight to the Mountain Falls. Betty noticed her guns.

"Where did you get those awful weapons dearie?" Catherine glanced down.

"I've had them for five years now, I made them myself but I lost them when we fell into your world. Don't worry, the safety's on." The plant nodded, feeling a bit more relieved to hear that as they walked over to a very large hut.

"Oh hi Britney!" She called out as a large squid-like creature approached them.

"Hello Betty gal! What brings you and your friend all the way out here?" Betty smiled and gently placed a leaf hand on the woman's shoulder.

"My friend here has done some severe damage to her ribcage and we've mended it but she's run around and hurt it even more and since the Mystic isn't an option, I thought of you straight away." Britney looked Catherine up and down but stopped on her weapons.

"Those seem to be a bit big for you, don't they?" Betty stepped in.

"She comes from a very dangerous place and brought her brother here to keep him safe." Catherine nodded.

"Yes, I know he'll be safe in the kingdom and hopefully he'll make lots of friends too." Britney's eyes watered up.

"That is so sweet! However we're getting off track, come inside and we'll see to your wounds." She said, dabbing her eyes dry with a handkerchief she produced out of mid-air. Catherine walked in and showed her the massive bruise as betty explained all of her previous injuries and how she obtained them. Britney winced from each injury heard and Catherine made up a story of how her brother Joey had tried climbing a tree but she went to get him down and fell herself.

"You're such a sweet sister! Saving your brother even though he's a horrible brat." Betty added, explaining what Joey was like. There were several stretchers lined up and Catherine guessed this was their world's version of a hospital. Britney practically picked the almost anorexic woman up and put her on the bed telling her to stay. She started wondering why people kept picking her up since the guard did it first time they met, then Thorn and now Britney was doing it.

The bed was a soft and fluffy one, the time that you sink into and Catherine tensed, not having been in a bed for five years. Her guns were put in the drawers next to the bed and after five minutes of lying on the fluffy cloud, she fell into the longest and deepest sleep she had in a long time. It almost seemed like a coma.

When she awoke Catherine yawned and stretched hearing her back crack and rolled her neck so it did the same. Then she noticed her hair was out, seeing the brown hair curled over her lap.

"If I'm correct, you haven't been in a decent bed for a very long time, am I right?" Catherine looked over and nodded.

"Yes…How did you know?" Britney waddled over.

"Because during the carnival you didn't even stir." The woman blinked.

"…Carnival?" The squid realised she may not know what it was.

"Yes, the carnival fills the village with extremely loud music that could be heard just outside the village. It's a celebration of being young. When I came to see if it had woken you up, you were sound asleep. You didn't even stir when they set the fireworks off! That was over a week ago."

"I've been asleep for a week?" She nodded, placing some folded clothe on the side of her bed.

"Yes and your clothes were practically destroyed, so I brought you these." Catherine looked nervous.

"M-My clothes?" She looked down and saw she was in a baggy white dress and went bright red. Britney laughed at her embarrassment.

"Calm down, it was a female that dressed you. Your items are in the drawer with your weapons and when you're done with that you can follow me and get something to eat." Catherine nodded.

"T-thank you, that would be very nice but I don't want to be a bother." This seemed to stun the squid.

"Bother? You're not a bother at all sweetie, you can pay me back by being careful, okay?" She nodded as Britney pulled a curtain around her bed. Catherine blinked before getting out of bed and lifting up the clothes. It was a long sleeved baggy dark blue dress that barely hung on her frame. She walked over to the drawer and put the halter on, making a belt around her hips so it was a bit more tight around the torso and _Des_ and _Troy_ sat snugly inside. She also found some knee high black boots.

Pulling out a hairband, she tried to tie up her knee length hair but failed, so she plaited it and wound it around into a bun, using a ribbon to tie it. She walked out and looked around. It was empty inside the hut, so she made the bed, folded the clothes on top of it and walked outside. The sleeved were too long and hung over her hands, making her slightly annoyed as she rolled and pushed them up her arms but they slid down again.

"Ah there you are!" Catherine turned around as Britney looked her up and down again. "Oh, those are bigger on you than I thought. Follow me and we'll find something that fits you." She followed Britney into another hut on the other side of the village as some of the inhabitants stopped and stared. Catherine blinked, realising they were staring at her guns.

Once they were inside, Britney pressed a bell and a smaller squid waddled out. He had a tape measure draped around his neck and a pin cushion strapped around his left wrist.

"Britney? I thought you said you found something already!" He said but stopped when he saw Catherine. "Who's this elf?" Catherine blinked.

"I'm not an elf." He stared at her, obviously not believing her as Britney stepped forward.

"We need something that fits her, since I was way off about the measurements." The tailor waddled forward and looked her up and down like Britney as Catherine just felt awkward but tried to hide it.

"I think I know what you need." He walked out back and started browsing through the clothes racks.

"Britney, what did you do with my old clothes?" The doctor looked at her.

"They're being repaired but because of the unique material, they're trying to replace it though that itself will take a while." She blinked as the tailor walked back out with some clothe.

"These should be your size. There's a dressing room over there." The tailor obviously didn't like to socialise. She blinked awkwardly and walked inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Come on Joey, throw it over here!" Zack called, waving his arms as the boy threw the glowing orb so it flew through the air. The fairy caught it and laughed as Joey was smiling, having forgotten about his sister. Charlie, a plant person, waved his leaf arms as Zack threw the orb to him. The three continued playing and laughing out loud.

Stanley stood some feet away, watching Joey. After being introduced, he started to become happy but he was still arrogant. He frowned, wondering where his sister was and where she went off to. If she didn't show up within another day he would send a search party since the princess and the Mystic had vanished as well.

Joey jumped to catch the orb but it flew out of his grasp. He blinked before running over to get it. The orb landed beside the Warp Gate that lead to Thorn's castle. He picked it up and looked at the light curiously. Charlie and Zack ran over.

"What're you looking at?" Joey nodded towards the Warp Gate.

"That thing. I've never seen one before." Charlie laughed, making Joey frowned.

"They're called Warp Gates and this one leads to Thorn's castle." The boy was still frowning.

"Who's castle?" Charlie looked at him.

"Thorn, king of the trolls. He caused a big battle and the king banished the trolls to the Bad Lands while Thorn was trapped in stone." Joey looked at the Warp Gate for a moment.

"So if someone were to go through, there would be nothing dangerous there?" Zack caught on.

"Still only soldiers are allowed through and we're not soldiers besides that place is pure evil!" They were whispering now and a soldier ran up to Stanley, drawing his attention away just as Joey looked at him.

"The guard's not looking…" With that he ran forward making the two jump before rushing after him, telling him to stop. Joey appeared just outside two massive wooden doors and ran over to the hole on the right door. Zack and Charlie appeared, running after him.

"Joey, stop! This place is bad news!" He wasn't listening though as he climbed through it, wanting to explore since he knew this world didn't have zombies. The two stopped in front of the massive doors, too afraid to continue.

The boy ran around, exploring in bliss but he didn't see the troll guard that noticed him. One elbowed the other.

"Look, there's an intruder!" The second one nodded.

"Go tell Thorn while I catch him." The first one shook his head.

"No you go tell Thorn while I catch him." They started arguing for a few minutes.

**End Chapter 6**

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi very few readers that I have, glad someone is enjoying this and feel free to leave reviews on whether ya hate or love it, being as I want to make this the best story I possibly can.**_


	7. The Rescue

**Chapter 6**

**The Rescue**

Catherine emerged with dark blue knee length boots, black stockings and a pale blue dress that reached halfway down her thigh. The sleeves reached her elbows and were also black so was the long hood on the back that was pointed and reached her waist.

The tattoo on her right arm was exposed, being half a heart, wrapped in chains as blood was dripping from them. In bold, cracked writing, it said _**ALONE**_. The halter sat around her hips.

She walked out and thanked the tailor and Britney before a tang of fear shot through her chest. She blinked and looked around before looking at the tailor.

"How much do I owe you?" She said, wanting to go find her brother quickly. The tailor shook his head.

"I'll trade you those clothes for your old ones. The design and material is fascinating." She nodded.

"Done." Britney noticed the tone in her voice."What's wrong Gal? You look unwell." She looked at the squid.

"I need to find my little brother." She blinked, glad they didn't notice the tattoo.

"Didn't you say he was in the enchanted kingdom?" Catherine nodded.

"I did but I have a feeling he's no longer there since he does like to wonder." She nodded to the two. "I have to go, thank you both so much for kind hospitality." They waved as she walked out to the Warp Gate that lead to Thorn's Castle. If the Mystic was still there she could ask her for help.

She was surprised to see the two kids there. Charlie noticed her first and blushed slightly.

"Uh Z-Zack?" The fairy turned around and noticed her, blushing as well. She didn't notice.

"What're you two kids doing in a place like this?" They blinked before Zack flew forward.

"Y-You're Joey's sister right?" She nodded. "Well…" After that she sighed.

"Don't tell me he went in there?" They nodded as she sighed.

"Alright since he's an idiot, I'll have to go in and find him." She was about to enter but stopped and faced the two. "And so none of us gets in trouble, we'll keep this to ourselves and if anyone asks just say he rushed off to the bathroom." She climbed into the hole and ran ahead looking for her brother.

Looking around, she saw trolls throughout the castle and grimaced. If they had seen Joey already he would've been captured. Catherine looked up, seeing Joey vanish inside the castle. She swore under her breath and ran after him. The same trolls that saw Joey noticed Catherine run inside the castle and both decided to alert Thorn rather than face his rage later on.

Joey was wondering around, taking all the details in until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Giving a very feminine shriek, he spun around, seeing it was Catherine and she had a dark, terrifying look. He tried to frown but her glare became intense and he shuddered before taking off.

Catherine ran after him since he knew he was in real trouble and tackled him so they both somersaulted a couple of times before sitting up, Catherine had him in a headlock. In a desperate attempt to escape, he licked her arm, covering it in thick drool and she shuddered making a disgusted sound as he took off again. Catherine grabbed his arm and kept a vice grip.

"_What the hell are you doing here_?" Her tone was calm and quiet but he heard the venom all the same than he noticed her new clothes.

"I should ask you the same thing and what's with the new outfit?" She didn't move.

"I came here because I had a feeling you were in trouble and your friends outside are worried sick. Now get your ass outside and back to the kingdom now before anyone notices we're here." He blinked.

"But I was told this place was empty." Her dark look didn't change.

"I don't care what anyone else says, this place has a bad reputation and you should know better by now." He noticed something behind Catherine but she was way too pissed off to notice.

"Uh maybe you should turn around…" He said pointing behind her.

"No I'm not because I know that old trick. Now I'm taking you back to the warp gate and you are going to stay in the kingdom where I know it's safe." By this point Joey became pale and Catherine started feeling vibrations through the ground that something big was coming towards them. Before she could react, Joey had bolted out the door. The woman turned as a familiar figure approached and she bolted as well but ran down a different hall so he wouldn't chase Joey.

Joey climbed out the hole and ran past the two. They jumped and ran to catch up to him.

"Where's your sister?" He thought for a second of a decent lie.

"She's exploring but she got mad at me for being there and told me to leave. My stupid sister gets really scary when she's angry." He said and the two remembered what she told them earlier about keeping the whole thing to themselves. They stopped for breath just in front of the main Warp Gate before entering it, appearing in the dungeon. Stanley walked past and noticed them.

"Where have you three been?" Joey blinked.

"I just went exploring…where we not supposed to leave?" He asked innocently as the two behind nodded in agreement. When they turned he smiled to himself knowing his sister would be killed by that thing that was chasing them.

Catherine ran down the hall, just barely making a corner in time as Thorn shot right past moving too quickly to take it as she quickly ran through a small doorway and made a mental map. Running past some confused and startled trolls, she headed for the exit. At that time she had almost reached the door but Thorn slid in front of it.

"Usually those who escape do not return here." She developed a blank look.

"Have you met my brother?" She grabbed _Des_ and _Troy_ before aiming them at the troll king. "So if you would kindly step aside, I'll be on my way, I'd rather not shoot you since I don't want to get involved in this war." He glanced at the guns and laughed.

"_Des_ and _Troy_ huh? Clever. A man similar to you had something similar." She tensed.

"You wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" He focused on her and she had a dark expression.

"I know that look. You're after revenge, aren't you?" She forgot about caution and stepped forward.

"What was his name?" He smirked.

"Bob Smith if I recall correctly." Her expression was dark, it was like a completely different person was there. However Thorn smirked, the other man had merely mentioned the name but it wasn't his actual name.

"Where is he?" Suddenly he shot forward and out of reflex, Catherine dodge rolled to her left as his hand just missed her head but it caught the ribbon and tore it out so the braid fell out.

"I haven't seen such hatred in a long time. Tell me, what has this 'Bob' done to upset you so much?" Her common sense was blocked by her rage.

"Tell me where he is or I'll shoot you right now!" He laughed before quickly ducking as a loud bang rang out through the castle. Looking back, he saw a hole in the wall the size of a small boulder. Smoke drifted from the barrel on _Des_.

"He's in the Forgotten Forest." They turned as the Mystic stood there. "Beyond old Macwood's lair is a large underground cave where Bob Smith resides in. He's set up numerous traps inside and around it and he's creating something devastating." Catherine listened, taking all the information in as Thorn glared at the Mystic, wanting to know why she gave her the information. The woman vanished and set a course straight for the forgotten forest.

"Because her hatred and rage makes her a force to be feared and if she disables those traps, we can take all of the weapons the scientist has made." Kalus stood tense. The look Catherine had, it terrified her, it was like she was staring at a demonic being that was nothing like the demons she had encountered before.

The woman had stolen a horse to get there faster. Catherine's rage fuelled her energy as she practically flew across the land, riding that fast, eager to use her guns.

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him._ Kept repeating in her head as she pushed the steed beyond his limit. The spy the Mystic sent couldn't keep up and lost sight of her very quick. She made it to the Forgotten Forest, the poor horse panting heavily as she continued through the village past the plant folk who jumped out of her way seeing she had her guns in hand.

When she entered Old Macwood's lair, Kameo was fighting the tree but on the other side of the arena was an arch leading to another area. She walked straight through the battle like it wasn't even happening. Kameo noticed her and shouted for her to run as Old Macwood went to swipe at her.

Without even looking, she raised _Des_ and fired, taking his hand clean off. The tree screeched in pain as Kameo quickly side stepped out of her way, seeing the dark look as she left the arena and vanished into the forest. She continued walking, savouring the moment when she would finally kill that sick bastard that started this whole mess.

Ahead was a large opening that lead to some underground caves. Catherine walked forward and the sound of something being cut was heard as a massive log swung forward, tied up by thick rope. She raised _Troy_ and fired as she kept walking, a thin laser shooting out that cut the vines. The log fell with an almighty bang behind her as she walked into the cave.

The ground felt hard underneath her boots and she recognised the metallic sound. Looking around she tried to spot something as she continued walking still having both guns in hand. Someone sat in a large chair, the back of it facing her as long male legs were folded over in a casual, relaxed manner.

"Smith." The foot twitched before the chair spun around, showing a tall man in his late thirties. He wore round book worm glasses and had shaggy dark brown hair. His eyes were dark brown and he had a stubble of a beard starting to grow on his pointed chin. His white shirt had some rips and his black trousers were torn, the left part of the lower leg missing near his ankle and his pointed shoes were scuffed. He smiled.

"Ah, dear Catherine, how long has it be-" A click was heard as she pointed the gun at him. "Oh, I see how it is. You're still blaming me for what happened?" She frowned, gritting her teeth as her blood boiled.

"DO YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ IDEA HOW MANY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR SUPPOSED CURE?! DO YOU?!" She gestured with her gun as he looked at them and smiled.

"I remember those. They made them when the virus broke out but they look different. Have you modified them?"

"SHUTTUP!" He leaned forward, interlacing his fingers and resting his chin on them.

"If I'm correct, you've been vaccinated, haven't you?" She frowned, glaring daggers at him as the room became tense.

"What makes you think that?" He smirked, the light reflecting off his glasses.

"The mark on your neck, that could only be caused by the needles used to inject the vaccine." He started laughing. Catherine tensed. On the right side of her neck was a circle made up of six dots with three slightly bigger dots in the centre.

"The hell are you laughing at?! Do you think this is some kind of sick joke?!" He looked at her.

"The vaccine is no different from the virus." Her eyes widened in realisation but she frowned.

"That's bullshit! If it were, I'd be like the infected!" He stood up and Catherine kept the guns locked on as he walked over to a screen and typed something. An image appeared of a patient going through the final stage before the virus takes over.

"Exactly but your blood isn't normal dear niece." A bang rang out and he held his shoulder.

"Don't you dare call me that you fucking bastard." The tone was quiet and low but still threatening. He held the graze and chuckled.

"Obviously you don't intend to kill me quickly." A shadow covered her face so her eyes couldn't be seen.

"All of my friends, everyone close to me, I had to watch them die slow and agonising deaths, some I had to kill myself. They never got to die quickly. They never got mercy." She looked at him, her eyes having an unnatural look. "You will suffer a fate far worse than any of them combined. That I guarantee."

"You do realise that if human blood touches you that isn't your own it will speed up your infection?" She stepped forward.

"That isn't an issue because I'll meet you in hell and torture you till the end of time for everything you've done to everyone, to Joey, to your sister, you will suffer and I will be inflicting it to you on their behalf." Another shot rang out and he held his arm, blood soaking his white shirt.

"Very well, if it's going to be like that, I will not make it easy." He ran out of the room.

"CATHERINE!" She glanced over as she ran after him, seeing The Mystic before looking ahead as Bob jumped off into the fog below. Catherine jumped onto the railing and kicked off while putting the guns in her halter, also vanishing as the fog swallowed them both.

They landed on something soft. The woman looked down and recognised the black muck from her dream. She quickly moved so she wouldn't sink.

"Do you know what this is?" She looked up as the mad man gestured all around him, standing on a balcony some feet above her as a large table was below him, where the robot from her dream was lying. She ran over and jumped, climbing up the platform easily. She stopped some feet from him.

"Go ahead. Tell me." Her voice was dripping with venom. He waved his hand towards the room as the black ooze fell from the ceiling as some floated up to reattach to it, it reminded her of a lava lamp.

"This is raw darkness! The power that radiates from it is beyond anything human science has ever heard of!" She frowned.

"You're crazy." He moved quickly, swinging his leg out to kick her, which caught her by surprise and sent her off the platform. She glanced down in time to see a pale blue light before it became dark. Her nerves stopped her from falling into darkness and climbed out, covered in glowing blue liquid as her irises turned from dark brown to a glowing lavender. Her hair turned blood red.

Smith stared in horror for a second before her boot collided with his jaw, sending him stumbling back as the liquid made the hairband slid off, her hair flying out freely like a cape. She spun and kicked him again so he tripped over himself and fell to the black ooze below. He scrambled up and ran as Catherine jumped down, her eyes still glowing as she landed and took _Troy_ out, shooting his right knee.

He screamed and fell onto his hands and knees, the sound of something landing on metal didn't affect Catherine as she stalked over, stopping a foot away from him and aimed the same gun, leaving _Des_ in the halter.

"You-you horrid little bitch! You shot me!" She glared.

"You killed humanity." He suddenly started laughing.

**Author's Note**

_**Yay! Finally got chapter 6 up! Oh yes there's blood, gore and swearing in this, that's why it's rated M. It seems god ol' Smithy is a madman, oh aren't they fun? Lol anyway I've been busy with SOL but if you like this story, I can write another one, my friend is crazy about these games and I think this game didn't get enough attention. Oh well, review please on what this story needs or if you like it or not, cheers!**_


	8. Damon

**Chapter 7**

**Damon**

"Do you honestly think we're the last? A permanent gateway is open that only the uninfected can access if they find it. Stupid girl, I'd leave something for the strong to live on. Despite that, do you realise that you're the one in trouble right now?" Catherine tensed and looked down, realising her knees felt cold and odd. She was sinking into the darkness. She looked up sharply, aiming the gun but he hit the ground near him and fell, disappearing.

"SMI-"

She was cut off when she went under as Smith had escaped to an underground abandoned mine. Landing in the modified cart, he typed something and the mine took off. He frowned to himself as the cart zipped by.

"_Damn, I lost the antidote."_

Catherine kept sinking deeper into darkness. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't think. The raw exposure was starting to drain her and she knew that she had to get out quick. Her mind went blank and her body went limp, her hair fading back to brown as her eyes reverted as well.

'_I…I failed…I couldn't…avenge them…all of this…for nothing…'_ Two tear drops fell from her eyes and floated up to the surface as she coughed, her breath flying away. '_I'm pathetic…I faced hordes…zombies…demons…trolls…I couldn't…do…any…thing…'_ She was barely aware of the pressure around her body, lifting towards the surface. Thinking she was dead, she looked around for the burning flames.

Instead she felt herself being placed on a cold surface.

"My god, this much exposure to the darkness should've killed her!" She felt someone's hand on her chest before feeling something warm burning her insides. She wanted to scream and turn away but her body was weak and merely winced before she coughed up the black ooze. Her hair glowed bright red for a second before settling to the colour it had previously as her eyes glowed lavender again.

Catherine sat up and looked around. The Mystic was knelt beside her and she noticed Thorn as well.

"Where am I? Why're you here? Where's Smith?" She blinked.

"Didn't you kill him?" She frowned, looking away. "Don't get angry at yourself. You're lucky you even survived the darkness." Catherine stood and went to grab her guns but looked down when she couldn't feel them.

"Where are _Des_ and _Troy_?"

"You're not getting these back any time soon." Thorn said smugly, holding the guns right out of reach. She smiled.

"Fine, keep them. It's not like you can work them anyway." She turned and walked off, hearing several clicks and laughed, walking casually. "Do you think I would make such a devastating weapon if anyone could use them? They only work for me but you're welcome to waste your time." She continued outside and sighed. Smith had got away but at least she injured him.

Joey stumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock, his mouth gaping as he pointed.

"N-No! Impossible! I-it can't be you! We saw you die!" Stanley stood in front of Joey, staring at the figure. He was thin and tall with spikey black hair and a long fringe that just hung over his eyes, giving him a mysterious, playful look. He had a long black trench coat with a dark red shirt underneath and long black jeans with army boots and several weapons strapped to the side of them and within the jacket, tucked away so they couldn't possibly wound anyone unless drawn.

He had a black hat with a large brim, styled like a witch hunter's hat from centuries ago as a wedge tail eagle feather was sticking out from the left side of the rim. His bright blue eyes stared at Joey.

"Uh-uh, you saw me running and disappear. That don't mean I'm dead." He stared in shock at the figure as the twenty one year old suddenly frowned.

"Where's my kitten?" Joey blinked, recognising the old nickname.

"A-actually, we…don't…know…" He lied, not wanting to die as the man fell silent. Stanley rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. He jumped when the figure suddenly sighed, turned and walked out through the Warp Gate to the Mountain Falls. He looked at Joey.

"Who was that man?" The boy looked up at him.

"Someone we thought had died a long time ago along with Catherine's heart." Stanley looked at the warp gate the figure had travelled through, lost in thought.

The woman walked outside and leaned against a tree, looking at the tattoo on her arm. Her heart throbbed, knowing the sad truth that stared her right in the face. She slid down the tree until she was sitting at the base, her hair covering her knees like a sheet.

She stood and started walking.

_Frrrrt, frrrrt, tvuuuut._

Catherine turned around and looked into the entrance of the cave. The sound of a hydraulic hiss reached her ears. Something was walking out. She blinked as the light revealed the robot she saw in her dream and fell into, walk towards her. The woman stepped back each time it stepped forward.

It looked like something from Gundam or Transformers. The body armour was white but the metal wires that were barely visible through gaps were a metallic black. It had a face mask that was red while the rest of the face was a dark blue with bright green lights for eyes. It had two antennas on either side of its head. The arms were white except the hands, which were black making it look like it was wearing gloves.

The hole on its chest was gone, replaced with a star shaped miniature shield or something similar. The lower half of it was black and the legs were white but the calf part was black. It knelt in front of her and she pulled her arms up to embrace for impact.

She heard someone laughing and opened her eyes, seeing the robot gently holding her red hair, as if studying it before noticing the Mystic and Thorn laughing. Catherine looked at the robot as it let go of her hair, watching it swing and blend naturally with the rest of her hair, which she just noticed the colour of. It watched her and she blinked, holding her hand out, palm facing the robot.

"Stay." The two burst into hysterics as she started to walk backwards. "Stay." She repeated as she kept walking backwards before turning and walking away, glancing back to make sure it wasn't following. After a while, she found herself walking across the Bad Lands, not really sure where Smith could've gone.

Joey appeared through the Warp Gate in the Forgotten Forest, trying to find the man that had entered the kingdom before. He looked around, not seeing him.

"What're you doing here?" He jumped and turned around, seeing the Mystic.

"Hey didn't you and some princess go missing?" He then noticed Thorn and tried to hightail it but Thorn grabbed him.

"You didn't answer my question." The Mystic said as Joey was pale.

"I-I was looking for someone from our world, I think he came through the portal here…"

"You're world? A friend of Catherine's?" He blinked, looking at the ground.

"Y-yeah. C-can you put me down now?" The Mystic rubbed her hands together, getting an idea.

"Suppose we needed Catherine's assistance while she chooses not to help us, what would make her help our cause?" Joey looked away in thought.

"W-well if Damon was forced to help you s-she would help as w-well." Thorn frowned.

"Who?" Joey jumped out of his skin.

"H-he's her b-boyfriend but we thought he d-died four and a half years ago. S-since then she has c-completely shut off from everyone." Thorn suddenly put Joey down, surprising the Mystic.

"Where did he go to?"

"A place called Mountain F-Falls." He grinned, scaring the boy.

"Go back to the kingdom and through the right warp gate to the Mountain Falls and tell 'Damon' that the girl is within my castle. Do whatever it takes to bring him to me and if you tell anyone I will hunt you down and kill you myself, do you get it boy?" He jumped and nodded frantically before sprinting towards the village through the warp gate as the two were just outside said village.

"What're you going to do?" The Mystic asked as he looked at her.

"Did you not hear what I just said? If the girl is at the castle when Damon arrives, they'll both co-operate." He said and walked off, avoiding the village. The Mystic frowned.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Thorn, a very dangerous game indeed."

Joey ran through the warp gate, startling Zack and Charles. They ran to catch up to him.

"Hey Joey, where're you going?" He noticed them and stopped, waiting as the two caught up easily.

"I'm going to a secret place, so you two can't follow me, okay?" Charles looked at him funny.

"Why not? We followed you to you-know-where and now you're running off again?" Joey looked at them with pleading eyes.

"This is really important okay? I'll explain much later but right now I need to go!" He ran away from them and around the corner, disappearing through the right warp gate. Standing in the resort, he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"**DAMON**!"

"I'm right here."

He jumped right out of his skin. Damon stood there calmly, hands in his pockets and watched him with a bored expression. He faced the man, a desperate look on his face.

"I know where Catherine is!" Damon's face immediately became serious as his eyes narrowed.

"Where?" He blinked, shuddering under the intense stare.

"She's been kidnapped! In a castle to the very south from here!" He pulled out something. Joey realised it was a compass just as Damon glanced over his shoulder than tucked it away and took off running at a ridiculous speed. Joey stumbled, struggling to keep up with him. Damon noticed him and stopped running. Joey stopped too.

"Your sister would kill me if I brought you into a fight. Go back to that place I found you before." He took off again and Joey decided it was best not to argue, since Damon's look was almost as scary as Catherine's.

Catherine wondered around, heading towards the Mountain Falls since she recognised the mountain and headed there. She looked at the tattoo on her arm as she walked, getting lost in her thoughts.

_Get out of here! I'll distract them now go!_

_You crazy bastard, you'll get yourself killed!_ He looked at her and smiled as he ran from the massive horde.

_Only for you Kitten, only for you._

**Author's Note**

_**Sorry for the short chapter, damn writer's block. Anyway, it seems Catherine had a boyfriend long time ago and no, there will be no lemon scene! Damn perverts…anyhow, things will start to heat up in the next chapter, so please review and you will get darkness cookies that may or may not mutate you into a zombie. Yes, I used the idea from Transformers and Gundam for the robot, it was the easiest way to explain it's appearance since almost everyone knows about those shows.**_


	9. Hostage

**Chapter 8**

**Hostage**

She sighed and let her arm drop by her side as she was about thirteen metres away from the bridge. Something in front of her snapped her out of her daze, realising her shadow was rapidly stretching. Catherine spun around and dodge rolled just as a tree struck the entrance to the Mountain Falls, cause rocks to fall and block it.

The massive green troll slowly followed, she thought Thorn was the tallest troll but this one was about thirty feet tall. She quickly got up and ran into the nearby hut. It was abandoned and that didn't really matter at the moment as she noticed the trap door. Rushing over, she opened it and descended, shutting the top as the sound of the structure being smash shook the tunnel. She quickly ran as the path seemed to stretch on forever. If she had attempted running this far for this long five years ago, she would've passed out.

Eventually she found herself in a large underground cave. In the centre of the area was a structure of an arena used for battle or training. A figure stood alone in the centre, leaning on a staff and mumbling to himself. Catherine looked uneasily at the unknown creature and spotted another exit, quietly walking towards it.

"I would not go out there if I were you young lady." She froze. Looking over her shoulder, she blinked.

"Why would I not go out there?" The creature looked at her.

"Because the one you were running from is standing outside looking for you." She looked around nervously at the tunnel.

"_But I just went through a really long tunnel, he should be miles away_." She mumbled to herself before looking up. "Anyway how do you know what's out there?" She asked cautiously, wondering if he was trying to psyche her out.

"I may not be able to see things like the Mystic but I can feel and right now there's a negative force outside." The woman looks sceptic.

"So what do you suppose I do? I need to get out of here." He pointed to another passage on the other side of the room, just beside the ledge.

"That one should lead you far away but you will have to move quickly." She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and walked into the dark tunnel that seemed even longer than the first one did. When she emerged outside, the light blinded her for a moment before her pupils adjusted.

Catherine looked around and quietly walked away, looking for any sign of the massive troll. She was so certain she made it clear that she wouldn't be a part of their war. She made it to the part of the Bad Lands with the large hills that blocked small people from view very easily. The woman scanned the landscape, making sure no one could sneak up on her.

She shot right out of her skin when a blanket of some sort fell on her before she felt something else close around her. She panicked and started kicked and thrashing about but heard laughter from somewhere above her.

"You should be thrilled, we've got an old friend of yours waiting at the castle." Immediately she thought of Joey.

_I thought I told that idiot to stay in the kingdom!_ She kept kicking and fighting as the space closed so she was forced on her knees, she kept struggling trying to avoid being crushed.

Damon stopped outside a large castle and pulled out his compass. He was definitely south and that was definitely a castle. He glared, developing a dark look as a shadow covered his eyes while he whipped out two guns, similar to Catherine's but they were black while hers were silver and in red fancy writing instead of blue, the left gun said _Demo_ and the right said _Lish._

He walked inside, his gaze locked on the thick iron doors ahead. He knew it was probably a trap since nothing had attacked him yet either that or they couldn't see very well during the day. Damon stood in front of the massive door with large chains draped across it. He lifted _Lish_ and fired three shots. The chains swung and smashed against the castle wall with an almighty bang. The bridge fell and sent dust flying up everywhere but he continued forward. Something ran at him and he waited till it was visible before shooting the green creature. He watched in confusion as the corpse turned into hundreds of flies and flew away.

He shook his head and continued inside. Several other green creatures ran at him and it only took him seven shots to finish the seven creatures as he walked forward. More ran out and he twisted his neck to the left and right, cracking it loudly before putting _Demo_ and _Lish_ away in their halters then drove his fist at the closest one.

There was a sickening crack as the troll fell to the ground, turning into flies and vanishing. The others stood in shock and Damon straightened up, shaking his fist.

"If you want to live, tell me where Catherine is." The others looked at each other until another appeared and pointed down the hall. He gave them all a look and shifted quickly like he was going to attack, making them all jump. He walked into a large room where the biggest creature stood but he had his hands clasp together and some clothe could be seen through the gaps of his fingers.

"I assume you're Damon?" He frowned.

"Where's Catherine?! What've you done to her?!" He smirked.

"Nothing yet." He opened his hands and Catherine was lying there unconscious. He tensed, relieved and terrified at the same time. Relieved because she was alive and terrified because one wrong move and that beast could kill her.

"Why're you doing this? What do you want?"

"I'm so glad you asked." He looked over as a reptilian woman emerged with a glass eye or something, dressed in purple robes. "You see, we're trying to take over this land but there's someone in our way. If you eliminate Kameo, we'll gladly return Catherine to you, safe and sound but if not, well you get the idea." Damon stared at Catherine for a moment before glaring at the reptile and beast.

"You have to give me your word nothing will happen to her." The lizard nodded.

"I give you my word now go to the place called the snow top village. I will give you directions there and for your friend's sake do not fail." He looked at Catherine again. Despite her red hair and strange style of clothes, he was able to recognise her due to her tattoo on her arm. The lizard gestured for him to follow her outside the castle. Damon's fists were clenched tightly as he made a mental hit list. They stopped beside a strange portal and the reptilian pointed.

"When you arrive, Kameo will be fighting a demon. If she survives, it will be in your interest to make sure she doesn't go very far." He glared but nodded, continuing through the portal alone. The first thing he felt was the icy cold wind bite into his warm flesh, making him shiver. The man pulled his coat tighter around himself and started walking forward, entering a small village.

Several odd tribal creatures were carrying about their everyday lives as he approached one. It noticed him and jumped.

"I'm searching for the demon within these frozen lands. Do you know where it is?" Another ran over, taller than the first.

"It is right up there at the very top near the temple!" It said in an accent he barely recognised. He nodded and turned, heading in that direction. This could take him a while he thought with a grimace.

Joey looked around as he crept towards the warp gate leading to Thorn's castle. If Damon found out what he did…he shuddered at the thought. Then he remembered the troll kings threat. He stood there pondering which threat to ignore. He looked over, seeing Stanley talking to Greg. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards them but froze at the voice in his head.

_If you do that, your sister will be killed. Stay where it's safe._ He jumped. The voice wasn't his. _Remember I can sense when you're about to do something I don't want you to. Just be a good boy and stay there and out of the way._ He frowned and clenched his fist.

Bob stopped in front of the cave of his lab. Hopefully Catherine had given up and left. He walked inside, using a crutch for his knee. Had he not treated it he would've died. The lab looked the same as he limped over to his chair and sat down, placing the crutch over his lap and grabbing the table, pulling himself over to it.

He pulled open a drawer after unlocking it, revealing several vials in protective casings. His hand lingered over them, reading the labels. Since he had arrived in this world and discovered the darkness he had been creating formulas from it. The liquid within the vials was thick and smelt awful but there were numerous of ill looking colours.

His hand stopped over vial #663. This one was the only liquid that was jet black. He lifted it out, staring at it. The pain in his knee throbbed, making him wince. He glanced at his injury before opening another drawer. A needle with an empty container sat inside, resembling a gun. He picked it up, swapped the vials and stabbed the side of his knee with it.

Smith screamed in pain as veins bulged over the surface of his knee. The flesh and blood inside bubbled, reforming the damaged muscle and tissue. He held his head as he noticed the label on the vial. It was curled like someone had removed it and replaced it. His eyes widened in horror at the numbers beneath.

#666.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Again, sorry for the short chapter, writer block sucks! I promise to try and get chapters up faster is I can, it seems Damon is quite a good shot and he goes Hulk on anyone that threatens his Kitten. If you're wondering about the nickname, it's simple. A nickname for Catherine from her friends and family is Cat, with a 'c' not a 'k' so Damon calls her Kitten. Also Smithy f*cked up again, I wonder who switched the labels?**_


	10. Surprise

**Chapter 9**

**Surprise**

The first thing that her mind registered was that she was lying on a very cold surface. Looking around, Catherine couldn't see anything. She stood and walked forward, hands in front of her so she wouldn't hit anything. Her hands felt a smooth, curved surface. The sounds of something moving came from above her and she looked up, backing away until she was against the wall.

"Thorn wants the prisoner taken up to the throne room." A gruff voice said. She kept still and watched a troll walk in, stopping when it didn't see her. "Hey, she's not in here!" Another walked in.

"Look around you idiot, she maybe-" The thick door shut due to Catherine pushing it on the outside. "-hiding." She locked the doors and ran down the hall, keeping against the walls. A chill filled the area and she knew if those two didn't show up soon, they'd send someone to investigate. After making it through several corridors without getting caught, she spotted a window and looked left and right, walking over.

Below the window was a rocky ledge over some lava but if she could make it down and get away- She froze. Didn't Thorn say they had someone here she knew? She couldn't leave without Joey. Turning around, she blended into the shadows and stepped lightly. Now she was going to get caught for sure.

That was confirmed when two more trolls went straight past her while she hid behind the curtain. She waited until they vanished around the corner before quickly running down the hall, hiding behind another just as the two from before ran by with the first two. Catherine waited until they were gone before climbing out the window onto the lower ledge.

If she wanted to save Joey, she'd need help. Stepping softly onto the rocky ledge, she started to crouch and walk quietly, looking out for any guards. The sound of glass smashing made her jump before looking up. To the left corner of the castle, two trolls flew through the window, into the lava below.

The woman picked up her pace and noticed some rocks on top of the lava, forming a very thin pathway across to the other side. If she did that, she'd have to make a run for the main warp gate. Deciding to chance it, she carefully climbed to the lower level and walked across the pathway. Part of it crumbled and she jumped, grabbing the ledge of the other side.

Glancing down, she watched the lava bubble before swinging her body left and right, building momentum than threw her right leg up to hook her ankle on the edge, pulling the rest of herself up. Looking back, she ran towards the main warp gate.

Damon walked to a large arena, seeing something white spinning around and strike a large creature made of ice. One of these was Kameo, the one he'd have to kill if the demon didn't…but which one?

His question was answered when the white thing changed into a human look alike and ran as giant icicles fell from the sky. He watched the girl transform into a gorilla like creature and throw a spear made of ice into one of the demon's eyes.

It screeched as the large eye exploded into hundreds of smaller eyeballs that bounced towards the gorilla. The gorilla changed into the white snowman thing and spun around again, sending the eyeballs flying off the ledge.

He watched the battle go on like this.

"DAMON!" He looked over his shoulder as the two momentarily stopped fighting and looked too. Joey ran towards him. He tensed.

"Joey?! The hell are you doing here?!" He ran towards him as the two started fighting again. He stopped to catch his breath.

"I…came…to…help…" He panted as Damon frowned.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in that place? You'd only get in the way here." Joey shook his head.

"No, it's my fault she got caught! I'm not going to be the dead weight anymore!" Damon laughed, making him jump.

"Really? You want to help? Than stay alive and out of the way." A screech rang out, making them look as the demon's eyes were gone and it collapsed, shrivelling away until only an old man leaning on a much taller cane was left. The snowman thing turned into Kameo and Damon walked down, hand resting on _Lish._ Kameo noticed him walking and then saw the gun in his hand.

"Sorry, this isn't anything personal." He raised it and everyone's heart rate went through the roof.

"DAMON!" He froze. Was he hearing things? "_DAMON!_" Damon spun around, the gun back in his halter as Catherine ran over to him. He completely forgot about Kameo and ran towards Catherine, sweeping her off her feet in a tight hug.

"You're alright." He sighed as she smiled, tears in her eyes, her heart thriving with joy.

"I thought I lost you." She said, the tears streaming freely as she heard his heart beating. Damon was alive. He was alive, holding her tightly and uninfected. Joey stood anxiously in the background.

"Didn't that monster have you captured?" She looked up and smiled.

"Yes but I've escaped a few times from there before." Then she realised something. "You were in Thorn's castle? What happened?" He explained it and hugged her tightly again.

"Could someone explain what's going on here?" Kameo asked, cautiously approaching.

"Oh, sorry about that." Damon apologised, explaining the situation. Of course she was offended but understood, since she would've done the same thing. Catherine noticed Joey.

"Hey I thought I told you to stay in the kingdom where it's safe." He looked away guilty.

"…sorry…" Catherine sighed, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Follow me, I need to tell you something." Damon looked ready to argue but she shook her head. "This will only take us a minute, we're not going anywhere." They walked out of view and Catherine looked at Joey.

"What did you want to tell me?" She blinked, running a hand through her blood red hair.

"Due to recent events that we might not have survived, I want to tell you this now before something else happens. " He looked a bit nervous.

"Something happens? What do you mean? Oh god, you're not giving me the _Birds and the Bees _talk, right?" She shook her head.

"_I'm not your sister_."

It seemed to echo throughout the area as the world froze.

_I'm not your sister_

_I'm not your sister_

_I'm not your sister_

"W-what?" She had a sad look as he stumbled for words. The one he thought of as his only sibling left stood before him, turning out not to be.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." His words came back.

"I-if you're not my sister…then…who are…you?" She blinked, taking a deep breath.

"I'm your aunt." He flinched as Catherine stood silently.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" She looked at him, getting ready to recollect the pained memories.

"My older sister was pregnant the same time as our mother…she was terrified of what anyone would say if they found out while she was so young…I figured it out before anyone and confronted her about it."

"She begged me not to tell anyone and because she was past three months when she found out, abortion wasn't an option. I came up with an idea. We both looked almost exactly the same, so we switched our . I pretended to be her while she pretended to be me."

"Of course I got her clothes to make it look like she was just obese so no one caught on but when it became time…our mother's child had died during delivery while hers came out healthy. I switched the infants when no one was looking. I saw her after she had recovered and told her that her child had died. If she knew the truth, it would've killed her and she didn't have the means to look after you." Joey's eyes had watered.

"How could you?" I was barely a whisper but she heard it and looked at the trembling boy.

"With you posing as our little brother, she would spend just as much time with you as she did if you were her known son and it made it easier for you both." He glared at her.

"But she's dead too! What difference does it make now?!" Catherine sighed.

"I thought Damon was dead but he's not…Smith also said he left a gateway that only the uninfected could access…" He looked at her.

"Who?"

"My uncle…I almost killed him before but he escaped…" She had a distant look.

"That part is true." They jumped as Damon walked over. "Also in the human world, there's a rumour about a city." Catherine blinked.

"What sort of city?" He walked over beside her.

"It's actually an island isolated from the rest of the world. It's called the Nest. If there are any survivors, they'll either be there or heading in that direction." She looked at him.

"But how do they tell the infected apart from the normal? You can never know until it's too late." He shook his head.

"They have these devices and specially trained dogs, kinda like at the airport." She looked away before kneeling and placing her hands on Joey's shoulders.

"Joey, I'm going to find your mom and anyone else we know and bring them here, away from the infection. Damon," He looked at her. "How did you get here?" He tensed.

"You're going back to that living hell?" She shook her head as she stood.

"Not without my guns but after that, I'll make a quick trip." He stepped forward.

"But that…thing…has them, you're not going there by yourself." Catherine shook her head.

"I have an idea but I need you here to watch Joey. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? Damon, I need to do this, so I can pay back my debt." He looked at her, his eyes pleading but she turned with a sad smile and he sighed.

"Alright…When you get your guns meet me in the village, okay?" She nodded and hugged him, having to stand on her toes as he leaned over slightly. "Promise me you won't die." She nodded.

"I give you my word…I didn't come all this way to go out so quickly." They laughed before she pulled away and turned, walking towards the Bad Lands. She'd have to sneak in and get her guns…or try to convince him to give them back if she couldn't reach them.

"Is she really going back to the human world?" Damon nodded.

"Yes…What debt was she talking about?" He asked Joey, who blinked, looking at him.

"I think it's because she had to shoot my grandma." He shook his head.

"I thought she shot your mother." He tensed, realising he probably didn't know.

"C-can we talk about this later?" The man looked at the boy.

"We're going to be together for a while so you might as well tell me now as we head to the village." He shook his head.

"I think Catherine might get really upset if I told you that's why I'll wait until she gets back." Inside he was praying that she wouldn't.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Yes, this chapter was a lot faster than the last! Anyway if you have any ideas or a story you want me to write, just ask! If I don't know it, you'll have to give me details. **___


	11. Self-Mutilation

**Chapter 10**

**Self-Mutilation**

Smith stumbled around the lab, crashing into the wall. His knee had healed but his flesh had mutated, swelling up and turning a repulsive greyish blue. Black veins covered the surface of his skin in a series of vertical bars, giving the appearance of thick wires. The lower half of his eyelids had sagged, exposing the yellow tinged flesh underneath the eyeball. His pupil had expanded to a point where it ripped through his irises and pupil, making it look like he had a cross for pupils.

His hair had turned white and withered, barely covering his head as black blotches covered his skin. Smith had grown by three feet and some of his teeth fell out. The bones in his fingertips burst out, stretching to be the same length as his hands, his arms now almost long enough to touch the ground. Spikes emerged from his shoulders and travelled down his arms, stopping at the elbows. His knees curved backwards like a goat's as hard scabs covered his lower legs.

Smith wheezed, taking in his surroundings. He remembered the pain, then the vial. In fright, he stood but tripped and fell. Glancing down, he saw his mutilated body and howled in horror at the sight. His hands covered his face as the shock finally set in. Someone had switched his vials and #666 contained the newer version of the virus he released on humanity.

So why was he still thinking normally?

He shakily stood and looked himself over. This wasn't right. The virus should've not rotten his body only, he should've lost his ability to process thought but yet here he stood, mutated, brain activity as sharp as ever. Then he remembered the precaution drug he had placed in the vial, in case he happen to accidentally inject himself.

It was supposed to clash with the virus, cancelling it out and leaving him normal…so much for that…but his niece had the exact same formula, so why was she still normal while he was a freak? It hit him like a brick wall.

He had placed darkness in the formula! Without it, he'd be exactly like Catherine. He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. A massive bang echoed the cave, some rubble falling from the ceiling. He glanced down. There was a miniature crater where his fist rested, his talons inches from his wrist. He quickly adjusted his hand so he wouldn't accidentally stab himself.

Light entered the cave and he looked up. It stung his eyes and he cautiously extended his hand into the ray of light. It got hot too quick for his liking, so he pulled back, seeing the previously grey hand now somewhat red. Of course, darkness doesn't like light.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**So yes, Dr Bob Smith is now mutated, what will Catherine do to get the information she needs? Because this is Smithy's chapter, it had to be short, sorry. Anyway reviews are welcome! It helps to let me know if this story is rubbish or not. **___


	12. Bargaining Chips

**Chapter 11**

**Bargaining Chips**

She pressed herself against the stone wall, glancing around the corner. There were more guards than normal. The woman looked straight up. The smashed window that the trolls had been thrown though was straight above her but was extremely high. Catherine ran a hand through her hair.

How she was going to do this, she had no clue. The schematics of the castle popped up in her head. She couldn't go the way she did the first time, she'd end up in the dungeon. Glancing at the wall, she noticed most of the bricks used to make the wall were jagged, sticking out. If she climbed it like she did in the dungeon, then she's easily reach the top but if she fell…she grimaced as _**splat**_ went through her head.

Catherine counted five guards and watched for five minutes of the shifts they took. They were always facing towards the Bad Lands. She needed to be sure because if they shot something at her while she was climbing…yeah…well…_**splat**_.

She shuddered. She needed to stop using that word. Satisfied that the trolls were focused on the Bad Lands, she started climbing up the wall. A couple of times she slipped and her heart jumped in her throat. Catherine looked over her shoulder, seeing the trolls hadn't noticed her yet and continued.

Once she reached the top, she crept over to the window and peered inside. On a large table were her guns. She stepped inside and hid behind the curtain. It could've been a trap, it probably was since it looked way too easy. First of all, her guns were lying right there and second, the room was empty and thirdly, she wasn't stupid, besides the fact she came back to the place she'd escaped from in the first place.

She glanced around the room. From the looks of it, she couldn't see any trolls hiding anywhere. Catherine moved to get her guns when the door creaked open and she leaned back, watching from the shadows. As the door slowly swung open, a long shadow stretched into the room before The Mystic entered. The Mystic studied the guns and wrote something down before turning to exit.

Catherine waited a moment to ensure it was safe. After hearing the Mystic's footsteps fade into the distance, she rushed over, grabbed her guns and climbed back out the window, expecting to hear yelling or an alarm. When she didn't, she looked down and grimaced.

Climbing up was easy but down…not so much, especially from this height. She cursed before stepping back inside and cautiously making her way to the door via hiding behind hide-able objects until she was close enough to walk out.

The hallways were surprisingly empty as Catherine glanced out a window. A battle ensued outside, trolls fighting the guards. That made her wonder if Joey and Damon were in a safe place. She shook it off and continued towards the exit, ready to grab her guns in case something stopped her. If she headed back towards the village, Damon probably wouldn't keep his word and she had a feeling of how he entered this world anyway. When she finally made it outside of the castle, the sunlight outsight blinded her. Something moved, catching her attention.

She was sure as hell surprised to find a black horse standing outside the stables. It looked like the one she stole to get to Smith's lair. The horse noticed her and snorted as she approached.

"Yeah uh sorry about last time, it was kinda a big rush." It nodded its head up and down as she climbed into the saddle. "We're heading back to the same place as last time." She nudged the horse's side and it galloped off towards the Forgotten Forest. Never in a million years would she had guessed that she would have to return to the dead world on a dim hope of paying back her debt to her nephew.

The robot she saw last time stood outside as the woman slid off the horse and cautiously walked forward, hoping she could pass without hassle. It followed her movement and turned to follow her inside the cave. She glanced over her shoulder at the robot.

'_Well, at least it isn't stopping me, I'd hate to have to fight something that big like the Executioner.'_

There were three categories of zombies. The normal, slow moving retarded types that rarely travel alone. The mutated, big bulking monstrosities that are _very_ difficult to kill and she knows from experience. Then there's the _Terrors._ The Executioner was only one of them and is impossible to kill, since she also knows from experience. Last time she checked, she had encountered six, each devastating that nearly killed or infected Joey or herself.

Catherine stopped in front of a familiar looking device. It was similar to the machine that brought them here.

"So you finally came." Catherine spun and froze.

"Oh _shit._" Smith stepped out of the shadows, showing Catherine his form, staring down at her as she bit back her fear. Was he infected?

"I was expecting you to be here earlier but you can't be right all the time, can you? Oh my, you seem very surprised by my new look." He said, walking around her as she tried to keep her distance.

"Are you infected?" Her hands were resting on the guns as Smith laughed, stopping so she was on his left.

"Indeed I am but not with that old virus." Catherine frowned, her heart racing.

"You-you made _another_ virus?!" He turned to fully face her and laughed again.

"Not on purpose but this one is still experimental. However, it is the same as the vaccine. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking you should be all hideous and mutated right? Well I looked into it and realised something very, _very_ important." He stepped forward but Catherine darted back by three steps.

"And what would that be?"

"I added raw darkness to the vaccine before it was injected but you received the normal vaccination so I realised something. If I expose you to the purest extract of raw darkness, it would certainly stir the dormant virus residing in your system right now." Catherine clenched her fists.

"Why are you so obsessed with the virus?! It practically wiped out mankind, it mutated you and you want to mutate me as well, what is wrong with you?!" He laughed, stepping forward and again Catherine darted back.

"Because the virus wasn't made for curing cancer, that was just coincidence. The true purpose of the virus was to create the ultimate soldier but no one lets you work in a lab if you say things like that, now do they? Your blood and DNA is nothing like anything I'd ever seen when I took you for your blood test. Simply put it means your DNA is far more complex than any humans should be."

"You're bat shit crazy! Why don't you go join your creations if you're obsessed with them so much?" Smith gave an eerie smile that made her shudder.

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To find the nest? Tell me, how do you plan to bring all of the survivors through here alive?" Catherine glared.

"There's only one I'm after in the human world. If she's not alive then I have no purpose left." Then Smith fell quiet. It seemed like a deadly silence as he stared at his niece, lost in his own thoughts.

Smith stepped forward only for Catherine to dart back but he grabbed her arms, lifting her off the ground as she kicked at him. "Put me down!"

"I'll make you a deal." She glared.

"Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this?" He ignored her, having a serious look.

"In the Nest, if you happen to find Rene or Sasha…could you bring them back here alive?" She blinked.

His wife and daughter.

"If you did, they would be safe here and in return, I'll give you the antidote." She froze.

"T-the antidote? There's an antidote?" He nodded.

"Yes, it reverses the virus' effects and restores their original mental and physical capability." He turned around, typing something onto the side of the computer as the gate opened, showing a watery image of a large base on an island. Catherine looked at him.

"Why're you suddenly helping me? Before you went on about trying to mutate me for a super weapon." He blinked.

"I did make the virus for that but your hatred and rage for me kept you alive against some of the worst out there. If I have any hope, it is you because now I'm far too weak and I cannot enter the sunlight without receiving a nasty burn." He suddenly dropped her through the portal and she gasped as she fell.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Finally! I was kinda stuck on writer's block for a while **____** but at least the story's on a roll again. So yes, Catherine headed back to the human world to try and pay back her debt, being a woman of her word, except to Damon but this chapter explains why.**_

_**So yes, reviews are more than welcome; each opinion helps me improve the story and I'll try to get these chapters up faster. Cheers **___


	13. Friendly Faces and A New Hope

**Chapter 12**

**Friendly Faces and A New Hope**

"Uh hi?" They blinked while others whispered amongst themselves. Catherine cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I'm looking for Brianna Swan, is she here?" She swept her gaze over the crowd, several faces staring back but none were familiar. Fear and reality started to squeeze her heart. "Can somebody please say something? I'm looking for my sister! Is Brianna Swan here?"

Movement at the back of the crowd caught her attention as she could hear someone trying to make their way through. There were five that emerged before Catherine's heart almost stopped.

"_No way."_

Smith paced around in the shadows. Would they recognise him? Would they be scared of him? He glanced down at the vial he held in his hand. The antidote was so simple to make but he wondered if it would affect his mental ability. He injected it into his arm after checking the label before switching the machine on. When Catherine and possibly his family returned, they'd either see him or a monster. He shook as the antidote started to take effect.

The machine hummed as the room filled with blue light. Catherine was the first to walk out, making Smith look up. She was surprised to see him as a human again as two figures ran past her and hugged him.

"DADDY!"

"BOB!" Catherine smiled to herself as she faced the other three.

"Well I guess we'd better get going too, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Bob raised his head to thank Catherine but she was gone. He looked around before his wife, Sasha noticed his look.

"What's wrong honey?" He shook his head, smiling.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all."

The three sat on the horse as Catherine lead him towards the snow top village. A man with ginger stubble, a torn up shirt and old jeans leaned forward towards her.

"Why're we in such a cold, unforgiving place?" Catherine smiled at them.

"This is the meeting place, it's pretty safe and zombies do not exist in this world." The woman behind him blinked. Her hair was waist length and blonde with brown streaks and she wore old men's work jeans with a long sleeved flannel shirt.

"I still can't believe we're in another world." The woman behind her who was much older raised an eyebrow at Catherine.

"I can't believe you even found this place." She smiled as they entered a village and Catherine cupped her hands around her mouth.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" Damon and Joey ran over, stopping in their tracks as Catherine helped the woman down as the man followed her towards Joey. Catherine knelt in front of Joey.

"How…they're alive?"

"Joey, my debt has finally been repaid." She said as Brianna looked at Joey before dropping to her knees in the snow and hugging him tightly as John, his father, knelt and hugged him as well. The last figure walked over.

"Hey, what about me?" Joey gasped as his grandmother knelt and hugged him.

"B-but how? Catherine shot you in the head!" She shook her head.

"No she didn't, she wasn't looking when she fired before she grabbed you and ran. It only hit my shoulder anyway Bob visited me before I turned and injected me with this strange liquid. I guess it was an antidote for the virus." Catherine then smiled, the first genuinely happy smile in five years.

"That means we can wipe out the virus and restore our home." Damon held her right hand with his sleeve rolled back. He had a tattoo on his left arm with a half heart that said _NEVER_and when it was beside Catherine's tattoo, it formed a heart, wrapped in chains and blood that together, said _NEVER ALONE_.

"And who's this young man?" They both started blushing but didn't let go of each other's hand.

"Her boyfriend." Joey said as the two shyly nodded. Damon smiled as Joey looked at his mother. "What do we do now?" Brianna looked at her son, then her husband.

"We're in a new world, I say we build a home and take this opportunity to start over." Catherine nodded and walked over to her mother.

"I've travelled around here for a while and I know these lands very well. There's a kingdom with these humanoid creatures, they have wings like fairies but they're called elves. Damon will take you there, all of you, then perhaps they can help you find a home." She frowned.

"Why do I feel like you won't be coming?" The woman smiled.

"Because I have a few things left to take care of, then I'll be back, I promise." Damon stepped behind her.

"What things? You got through the portal without any hassle from your uncle." She nodded, turning around to face Damon.

"True but there is something I have to ask him, a favour I'm sure he'll be happy to do." They blinked awkwardly as she turned and started walking off. The horse shook his head as Catherine smiled. "I need you to stay with them, they'll get tired after a long walk." She walked off, vanishing around the corner, heading towards the Forgotten Forest.

Damon sighed heavily. It seemed like she was always running off to do something. Brianna smiled at Joey and hugged him tightly again.

"I thought I lost you Joey, I really did." Joey smiled, looking up at his mother.

"I'm glad I know the truth now but it's so cold here." John nodded.

"He's right. The sooner we talk to these…elves…the better, these conditions are too harsh for us, especially in these clothes. Let's move out." Damon turned around, grabbing the reins on the horse as Joey, Brianna and, as she is now known as, Gran, sat on before the group set off.

John noticed Joey staring at him, smiling at the boy. He was trying to find the similarity between them since they barely looked alike. He wasn't surprised though, since he was always working after the boy was born and rarely saw him. However they did have the same coloured eyes. Brianna's long blonde hair that hung over her shoulders tickled the sides of Joey's face but he didn't mind.

Long before the virus Brianna had visited him as often as she could and on rare occasions, John did as well. During that time he felt really safe and his heart burst with joy but he never understood why until now. He was even happier that Gran had survived as well, Then he wondered what his aunt was going to do to the scientist. The extreme events had left him exhausted and he soon fell asleep.

Kameo sighed. She had just defeated Thelios the demon that held her aunt Lenya captive. She then told her that she was an orphan and that, by blood right, Kalus should've gained the elements of power. The elf sighed again as this quest had added more drama to her plate.

What else did they keep from her? She sighed as she hovered through the mountain falls portal, soon appearing in the kingdom. Several fairies flew by her as she travelled to the dungeon of eternal life, using the portal there to get down to the Bad Lands.

As she glided down, she noticed someone walking below on the side of the hill. It was Catherine.

"Catherine!" She called out, doubting if her hearing was that good but to her surprise, her head shot to her direction. She stopped walking and waved, being quite a distance away. It took Kameo no time to fly over to her.

"Hey Kameo, how are you?" Kameo nodded.

"Rescuing my family, fighting demons, gaining warriors, the quest stuff basically." Catherine chuckled.

"Sounds fun." Kameo raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you'd be with Damon? You two seem pretty close." Catherine smiled at the mention of his name.

"I'd love to but I have an important task I have to do first. Speaking of which, my family are travelling towards the enchanted kingdom as we speak to ask for shelter." The princess smiled, landing on the ground as her wings vanished.

"They're more than welcome. What task is it you're doing?" Catherine crossed her arms, developing a serious, stern look.

"I'm going to wipe out the virus for good."

"But those things endangered your species from what Joey said, you won't survive!" The woman smiled.

"Ah but I now have an advantage that no other human being had. I hate to be rude but I have to get going." She turned and started walking away, waving at Kameo, who returned the gesture with a worried expression.

By the time Catherine reached the cave, the light of the full moon shone over her as she stood in the entrance, seeing Rene and Sasha talking to Bob. They noticed her as she walked in.

"Catherine, shouldn't you be with your family?" She had her hands behind her back like she was inspecting something as she casually walked over.

"Yes but I need you to do me a favour, something incredibly important that requires your skill and expertise. Will you help me?" Sasha looked at the woman, then at her father as Rene looked at him as well. He was staring at her hand she held out before standing and nodded.

"Of course, you saved my family and gave me purpose again and it will help me amend for the grief I caused you." He shook her hand. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's a bit difficult but if it's done, the virus will be terminated." They jerked.

"That means we can reclaim our home world." She nodded.

"Also we will need the help of the humans from The Nest."

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**BUM BUH BUUUUUUH lol, yes granny didn't die and it seems Joey's parents are still alive as well. So what does Catherine have in mind for the antidote? Keep reading and sending reviews, each one helps improve the story! **_

_**Cheers! **___


	14. Team Assemble

**Chapter 13**

**Team Assemble**

Rain poured on the residents of The Nest. Since that woman had appeared, took the others and vanished, everyone had become edgy. The small army stood on guard, highly alert. An aged man of 46 stood on the high wall, staring out over the ocean. His blonde hair had developed grey streaks as did his beard.

His military uniform was covered in tears and stains. Sergeant James Bond was his name and he got a whole lot of shit for it. He jumped when the light appeared and the same woman from last time fell through. He immediately ran down the stairs and confronted her.

"Stop where you are." She looked at him and blinked.

"Oh, just the sergeant I was looking for. James was it? I have brilliant news." The people crowded like last time as the two walked towards the office, the tallest tower on the island. It had five people there, all unique from each other.

_Later_

A team of six headed towards the portal that appeared above The Nest. The first was a tall man of muscle with short brown hair and a long fringe, Carl, stood across from Catherine. He was tan and had dark brown eyes and a scar over his chin. His skill lied with brute force.

The second was an African American woman with cornrows that reached her shoulders. She had a tattoo of a robin with its wings outstretched in front of a large heart surrounded by stars. Her name was Tina, an expert with long ranged weaponry.

The third member was another man but he was thin and had long black hair that reached his waist, tied in a low ponytail and his complexion was almost as pale as Catherine's but his eyes were hazel. Raven was a top class assassin.

The fourth was another man, similar to Raven but his hair was platinum blonde and he was taller with a bit more brawn. He was silent and kept to himself but rumour has it that he was Raven's mentor and just went by the name 'Z'.

The fifth was a young man, barely twenty who had one blue eye and one green. His hair was brown and shoulder length with no fringe. Brock was the gadget and machinery expert. Catherine was the sixth, her skill was stealth and leader of the operation.

"Alright everyone, this world has a lot of similarities to ours but be on your guard and do not stray." The group nodded as they jumped up through the portal, appearing in the cave. Sasha and Rene stood with tape measures.

"Hold your arms out to the sides." Catherine walked over to her uncle.

"How long will this take?" He was looking over the design and writing something down.

"Not long once we have all of the measurements. You do realise you could die?" She nodded.

"I've been running from those things for years, it's time to stand and fight." Sasha walked over to her.

"I need your measurements please." Catherine stood up and held her arms out to the sides as Sasha measured and Rene wrote it down. About five minutes later, they all wore rubber body suits that covered everything from the neck down.

"These suits are very awkward." Tina said, looking over herself as the black suit was very form fitting. Catherine blinked, walking over.

"You need to pull your hair out of the suit." Tina glanced over her shoulder and freed her cornrows. Carl looked at her.

"Are these it?" The woman shook her head.

"Of course not. These are so our skin doesn't get pinched by the armour. It should be ready by now." As if on cue, Bob walked out of his lab, gesturing them all to follow.

"Whoa, that's bat shit crazy!" Raven exclaimed until Z hit his head.

"Quiet you idiot." The armour was something from star wars. They resembled the body suits in a thick metal version but the helmets were all different. Each armour had its different colours.

"These suits are special, they'll only come apart if you hit the button on the chest behind the protective compartment. Catherine, would you please step forward?" She nodded.

"Sure." She stepped forward and Bob guided her to the black armour suit. He pointed to its chest.

"See that round piece? The release button is inside, just flip it up." Catherine flipped it up which wasn't as easy as it looked, which was good so it wouldn't get damaged in battle. She pressed the purple button and the front of the chest split in half before swinging back as did the rest of the armour on the front of it.

"What now?" Carl asked as Bob nodded.

"Simple, just turn around and step into it. The suit will automatically adjust itself to your body." He stepped behind the armour and gently lifted Catherine's red hair out of the suit so it was hanging behind the suit's back. "Sasha darling, could you please braid her hair?" The little girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she ran over and started braiding eagerly. Bob laughed. "She's been dying to braid long hair."

"I can tell." Z said with a faint smile. Bob walked over.

"While she's doing that, everyone get into your armour and please pull your long hair out of the suits otherwise it will _not_ be a pleasant experience." They did as they were told.

"I'm done!" Bob walked over behind the suit. Since they were all propped on a forty five degree angle, he could get behind to adjust them easily.

"Now the suits will close around you when you say the name of your suit, the suit will recognise your voice, a little feature I've made. I've written them down and you will say them in order from Carl to Tina, then Raven followed by Z and Brock." He stopped in front of Carl's green armour with brown streaks and held a piece of paper in front of him.

"You can't be serious?" Bob frowned.

"I'm dead serious now say it so it recognises your voice." Carl rolled his eyes as the other's interest had been aroused.

"Could've chosen something decent. Oh well." He cleared his throat. "The Hulk." Everyone burst out laughing as the suit closed up around Carl. The five watched as he stepped off the platform, moving his hands and looking himself over. His helmet had human features but the eyes had a black visor.

"How is it?" Carl walked around, stretching.

"A bit stiff but I can feel it adjusting." Bob grinned and walked over to Tina, holding the name out. She glared at Bob.

"Were you watching TV when you were writing the names down?" He glanced away.

"Of course not…" Tina growled but sighed.

"…Pikachu." Again more hysterics as the suit covered the long range specialist. She too started walking around. Her helmet had more delicate features as she walked around in her dull yellow armour with orange streaks and she had small antennas on each side of her head, resembling Pikachu's ears.

"If you did something Gay I will strangle you." Raven all but spat at him. The scientist held his ground.

"Oh be quiet." Raven's eyes widened before he frowned at him.

"No." Z looked at him.

"Just suck it up and deal with it." That plus a deadly glare made Raven shudder.

"Oh bloody hell…Michael Jackson." They were laughing again as Raven joined them. His helmet had the facial features of a beast with fangs and a dark red visor and six spikes emerging from just below the ears to resemble whiskers and his armour was a silvery grey with red streaks. Bob stopped in front of Z. Z stared at him silently. Bob held up the paper. Z went pale.

"…Goblin King." Catherine blinked.

"Hey he kinda does look like him from the labyrinth." They all nodded in agreement as Z walked over to the group in his white armour. His helmet looked like an executioner's mask. Brock took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Bob held it up and Brock looked at it before developing an annoyed look.

"You're lucky we need you…alright Peter Pan." That earned some giggles. His armour was a brown colour with yellow streaks and his helmet looked like the stereotype of an alien face. Catherine blinked.

"Well at least we won't accidentally say them and fall out of our suits." Bob held up the paper.

"Come on Catherine, you're turn." She blinked as her face went bright red.

"Alright, at least it's not demeaning…Salem." The armour closed around her and it was tight for a few seconds before the suit adjusted, making it more comfortable for her as she pushed off the platform and walked forward. Carl was right, these suits were stiff at first. Her helmet had a face mask design with a curved blue visor piece, it basically resembled Sari's helmet from Transformers Animated but black all over with purple streaks.

"Alright everyone listen up! These suits are very special. When you want to take them off, say your word once you are lying down, this will make it easier to move and get back inside of. Also your suit won't separate or attach unless you push the button on the chest first. Also, each of your suits has a unique ability made for your skills." He walked over to Z.

"Your armour had a blade built into the arm, when you throw it forward with the command, a scythe will appear." So he tried it and almost took off Bob's arm.

"Excellent." He grinned to himself, swinging his arm so the scythe slid back. Bob stopped beside Raven.

"You have a sword built into your left arm, it will work same as Z's." He walked over to Catherine.

"What do I have?" He frowned.

"Yours was tricky since I don't know your skill but yours is special. You know wolverine? It's similar to his but yours is a metal that generates the antidote, so basically whatever zombie you stab, you either kill or cure." She tried it and the knifes looked more like cat claws that dripped a green liquid. They retracted easily too. Tina looked at him.

"I hope I don't shoot bolts of lightning outta my ass." Everyone had a giggle.

"Of course not. You have a missile built into your arm." He said quickly, quite offended. "You have a hammer Carl. Brock has a dagger generating poison." Catherine.

"Thank you Mr Smith. Now then, we have a theory about the virus. I hope you all have heard of the six terrors?" Everyone tensed.

"T-they're just rumours, right?" Brock asked as Catherine shook her head.

"I can tell you from personal experience they're not. These six mutated monstrosities kill everything that's unfortunate enough to cross their path except for my nephew and myself. We do not know if they're contagious or not but they're our main targets."

"Are you crazy?! They're at _least_ twenty feet high! What's this gonna do anyway?" Tina asked as Catherine blinked calmly.

"They're maintaining the strength of the virus because originally it should've died off in twenty four hours but someone else has made these things to keep it going. Once they're gone, the rest will drop like flies." Carl was tense as he looked at the scientist explaining.

"But why wasn't this done long ago?!"

"Because only recently did I discover this fact." Catherine looked at them.

"Alright now is your last chance to back out because this portal will open near the first Terror's location. You will not be judged if you do." No one moved. "Okay, let's get going." They stood together as Bob opened the portal.

"Good luck you six. Try not to die." Raven looked at him.

"That's the plan." They all leapt through, falling through the sky about fifteen feet and landing on their feet.

"Wow, the armour must absorb the shock incredibly well." Brock said as Catherine looked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled. This one is the weakest but just as deadly as the others." The group stood together and looked around as heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards them. They tensed as a grotesque hand grabbed the side of a building and the first terror emerged.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Yeah…I got lazy with explaining the details but everyone gets what I'm saying. I only own my OC's and this story, all characters belong to their respective owners. Now the chapters are going to be a bit longer than the previous ones, since I found they were a bit too short for my tastes.**_

_**Cheers! **___


	15. The Battle

**Chapter 14**

**Team Assemble**

It resembled a normal zombie but on a larger scale. Instead of legs, however, it had eight legs like a spider and spikes covered them. Part of its face had collapsed in on itself and its left eye was missing. The first terror let out a horrid shriek.

"Get ready guys!" Carl ran forward and his hammer formed from the right arm of his armour before he swung it and a sickening crack was heard. The terror gave a cry and swatted Carl away, who flew into a building, sending dust and debris in the air.

"Carl!" Tina glared at it and knelt, pointing her fist at the creature. "Missile deploy!" Four slots appeared on her arm before four small missiles flew out towards the terror. It saw them coming and hissed, running towards her even as they struck it's face.

Raven ran forward and drew his sword out, leaping at the mutant. He landed on a spike on its leg and continued climbing up despite the terror's attempts of shaking him off. Z followed, landing on the back left leg and also climbing.

"Brock, try to help out!" Carl yelled as he pulled himself out and re-joined the battle again. Brock frowned.

"I'm working on it!" He was fidgeting with something small and round. Catherine ran towards it and stabbed its leg. It gave a shriek and backed away as Z and Raven together decapitated it. The massive head fell and Catherine shot out of the way just in time.

"Whoa!" She looked up at the two annoyed. "Try _not_ to squish me thanks!" She looked at the head and jumped when the eye opened and it started snarling. The black soldier quickly got up and backed away as the sides of the creature's mouth ripped out to reveal six tentacles that lifted the head like legs.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Tina yelled as she ran from the terrors head.

"I told you these things were tough!" Catherine yelled back as she ran. Brock ran past them and threw the small round metal object at it. The creature ate it and continued.

"What's that gonna to do?!" Brock looked at Tina and smirked.

"You'll see in three…two…one! Hit the deck!" They dropped to the ground as the face bloated until pieces of the head flew all over the terrain, covering it with rotting flesh that started evaporating until only a round sphere was left. It wasn't Brock's device.

"What is that?" Raven asked as he and Z re-joined them. Catherine knelt.

"I don't know but it may be a clue to whoever made the terrors." Brock went to pick it up but Z stopped him.

"We don't know what that thing is, it could be hazardous." Raven blinked.

"We can't just leave it here. How often does a deadly creature evaporate and leave shit laying around?" Z frowned.

"Exactly. It may be a last resort so whoever made these probably doesn't want us to kill any more of the terrors. Put it in a container in case its toxic." Brock produced a strange looking bag and used it to cover the object and tied the bag.

"That's one down and we have no casualties. I think we can really do this." He said with a grin. Tina and Carl high fived each other as Catherine looked up. Another portal appeared above them.

"Let's get going." They leapt through and appeared in the lab only to hear clapping. Bob, Rene and Sasha were smiling.

"Well done you guys!" Sasha exclaimed, noticing the bag she froze. "What's that?" Brock looked at it.

"When we destroyed the first terror it evaporated and left this orb behind, so we thought we'd take it with us." Bob frowned and walked over to a desk at the back and gestured the group over.

"Put it here." Brock did so without touching it. Bob's frown deepened.

"What is it?" Z asked.

"It's a tracker, video surveillance and audio recorder. Hello Charles." They blinked.

"You know the ass wipe who made the terrors?" He nodded.

"Yes, Charles was in on the virus and now he knows we're wiping them out but I doubt if this device allows him to reply to us."

"_Oh but I can."_ They jumped.

"Why are you prolonging the virus?" There was laughter.

"_Because it's fun, it's like being a mad scientist. I can create life, give it purpose and watch it extinguish those pathetic selfish humans."_ Bob slammed his fist down.

"Charles." He growled.

"_Oh what's the matter Bob? You used to enjoy this sort of thing oh that's right, your niece brought your family back to you and you went soft, is that it? How sad. Is she the one in black armour?"_

"You sick sadistic bastard!" Tina yelled and Brock held her back so she wouldn't strike the orb.

"_Ha hah ha, you were always the clever one, weren't you? Finding another realm though, that really takes the cake. Hey Catherine, what sort of trouble have you run into over there? Anything exciting? Anything deadly?"_ She glared.

"Not as exciting or _deadly_ as when I get my hands on you." More laughter.

"_Oh I'm sure you'll find me, you were able to survive in the worst for five years with your nephew and yes, I know about that. Try your best because I can't wait to see you."_ A humming sound reach their ears before Bob quickly grabbed it and threw it into a container. A silence passed before they realised it wasn't going to explode.

"It's a damn shame the voice was distorted otherwise I'd have another clue to his or her identity." Carl blinked.

"He said his name is Charles." She looked at him.

"It may be an alias since the voice was so badly distorted we can't configure it. Bob, have you met Charles in person before?" He shook his head.

"No, we worked over the phone on speaker."

"Well that sure as hell helps." Raven said, throwing his arms up, despite the glare Z sent him. Tina walked over to Catherine.

"He knows who you are." She blinked.

"Probably because my uncle talked to him about me." She said, still pacing back and forth.

"Actually I never mentioned your name to him once."

"So it's someone who knows me. That's limited to my family and friends before the outbreak five years ago. Shit this'll take a while for me to recall anyone." Brock blinked.

"Well you can ponder it after we've killed the next terror." Catherine blinked, looking at Bob.

"Where is the next terror?" He had a solemn look.

"You don't have to worry about that. This machine tracks the virus component in them so they open near them." Tina frowned.

"Then why ya looking so blue?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"The next one can only be killed with a special type of venom that exists in this realm. Unfortunately it seems we're drawing attention." Raven blinked.

"Gee wonder why?" He said, gesturing to his armoured suit and beast helmet.

"No not new attention. Catherine, do you remember the two that followed you here last time?" She blinked.

"Mystic and Thorn? Have they been around here?" He shook his head.

"Not them but their scouts. Anyhow, I have come up with a plan, it's much faster to kill the terrors but incredibly dangerous and risky." Tina walked over, putting a hand on her hip and posing.

"Alright white boy, let's hear it." Despite the tense air and the dire situation, everyone burst out laughing.

"I can assure you Tina, this is no laughing matter. If each of you went after a terror on your own, except Brock, you'll go with Catherine." Everyone froze.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! We barely survived the last one working together!" Raven burst out as Catherine thought it over.

"I've met each of the terrors before and lived. From what I know, they each use a certain type of attack but I can't say for sure. Maybe instead of going solo we could try groups of two." Smith nodded.

"It would be faster than you six going for one at a time."

"Do not forget," They turned around to face Z. "we have all the time in the world to do this, so we cannot get ahead of ourselves due to excitement. Catherine, you should know this better than anyone else." The woman blinked.

"Trust me, I do but after this, the virus will be gone, for good." They all jumped when they heard Charles laughter from the device.

"_The last five terrors have fused into one monstrous being Catherine. It's the strongest thing you'll ever face but if you do, the virus will be eliminated, however I'm sure you'll succeed."_ Carl stomped his foot in frustration.

"Dammit, then why the hell are you doing this?!"

"_A test that I've been preparing for a very long time. Until we meet Catherine."_ The device made that noise again and silence filled the room.

"Holy shit, the five terrors have actually fused?! Shit that thing will be huge! How the hell are we gonna stop it?!" Brock exclaimed as Tina was pale. Z blinked, looking unusually calm.

"Well, didn't we wish for this thing to be over? Now let's end this before anyone else dies." Raven looked at him, the two sharing a knowing look that only Catherine noticed.

"Are you six ready for this? It certainly won't be easy." The group looked at each other.

"I'm ready." Raven said, bringing his sword out.

"I'm ready." Z summoned his scythe.

"Same here." Tina said, her hand on her hip in a pose of confidence.

"Me too." Brock said, nodding his head.

"I'm in." Carl crossed his arms as Catherine took a deep breath.

"We're all in this together. Do or die." Bob nodded.

"Okay, I'm tracing it now…" The portal came to life in a crumbling old city, it looked like something from Zombie land. Everyone gave Bob the thumbs up.

"Bob?" He looked at Catherine.

"What is it?" She smiled sadly.

"If I don't make it back, tell Damon that I'm sorry." He smiled sadly as well.

"Don't talk like that, we'll make it back." Tina said, resting a hand on Catherine's shoulder. The group turned towards the portal and jumped through. They landed in the middle of the street, several large city blocks surrounding them. Brock stood up and looked around.

"Where do you think we are?" Carl blinked.

"I'd say a very popular city based on the sizes of these buildings. Possibly New York or even San Diego." A massive bang made the group jump and spin behind them. A billboard fell from thirty stories, previously advertising the vaccine for the virus. The group walked backwards until they had each other's backs covered.

"How big do you think this thing is?" Raven asked but it seemed to be directed to Z, who only shrugged but he had his scythe ready. A fog suddenly appeared and the group became tense.

"Everyone stay together! This is the second terror's ability, it focuses on shadows to attack. Use your hearing." Everyone listened and waited.

"_Hah ha."_ They jumped.

"That sounded like laughter."

"No shit Sherlock." Carl retorted as they noticed a shadow forming in the fog. Something shot forward and the group quickly scattered. Tina looked back in time to see a large black shadow retracting.

"Holy shit, this thing's got tentacles!" Carl ran forward for a direct attack.

"No, Carl, don't!" He vanished but the sound of something being struck was heard as his body flew back and hit Brock. Brock blinked and looked at him.

"Hey man, you okay?" He didn't answer but he looked down and screamed. Carl's legs had been torn off but the bones of his thighs were still attached and stained with blood. The group went pale. Raven ran over as the group re-joined.

"Shit, he's dead! Dammit!" Tina gasped.

"No…not Carl…no…" The group jumped when Carl reached a hand towards Tina.

"I-I'm….s-sor-ry…T-Ti…na…" His arm shook as Tina fell to her knees.

"No, save your strength, you'll be fine, really." A massive crackling sound reached their ears before the group was forced to scatter again. Cars began raining down from the sky. Z swore.

"Get under cover!" Catherine ran into a building as Tina dragged Carl under an undercover parking lot. Brock followed Raven and Z inside another building. "We can't see what we're fighting with that fog. Dammit all to hell!" More cars went flying, followed by a few trucks. The area was filled with thick dust, which made the fog almost black.

The glass in the mall Catherine was hiding in had shattered and littered the ground. She peered through a window, trying to see where the monster was. At this rate, Carl would surely die if they didn't get him some medical help and quickly. The sound of glass crunching made Catherine look up with a gasp.

A small girl stood behind her, as pale as she was. She had pale pink lips, piercing baby blue eyes and earth-brown wavy hair that reached past her hips. She wore a baggy, torn up white dress that flapped in the breeze.

So many freckles, barely noticeable, covered the skin of this small six year old. The girl blinked her naturally pitch-black eyelashes and Catherine noticed she had no shoes on, true she had no bruises, just a bit of dirt smeared across her left cheek But she found that, in itself, very odd.

"…What?...How…why's a little girl here?" The girl blinked. She had no emotion on her face but she stared at Catherine with fascination, like she had never witness a human before. Then she remembered her armour. "It's alright, I'm a human, I won't hurt you."

"…" The girl blinked again but very slowly approached, crouching beside Catherine as she called the others.

"There's a child here."

"WTF seriously?! Is it alright?" Came Tina's response.

"She's fine but just her clothes are torn up. If it's clear, we'll regroup and get her and Carl out of here." This time Raven spoke.

"Why would a kid be here? An adapted scavenger-OW!" Catherine winced, imagining that Z just belted him upside the head. She cut the link and looked at the girl.

"Okay then, just follow me and we'll get you to a save pla-"

A tentacle shot forward and Catherine quickly jumped out the window, the girl safe in her arms, glass flying out around her. She landed heavily with a thud as the girl stared at the tentacle silently as Catherine got up and spun, dodging the tentacle as it had curled up. Then she realised it was trying to _grab_ them.

"RUN!" The group turned and Raven scooped up Carl before running towards shelter with Tina in tow.

"Get Bob to get you three out of here, I'll hold it off for as long as I can." Raven nodded and pressed the com link on the side of his helmet.

"Did you get that Bob?"

"_Got it, get ready to jump in quickly."_ The portal appeared behind Raven. Catherine quickly threw the girl towards Tina, who caught her. He and Tina shot through just before it shut. Catherine spun around as the tentacle missed skewering her by a few inches before it curled around, wrapping around Catherine's waist and lifting her high off the ground as she gave a startled yelp.

"Hold on!" Brock yelled until a large clawed foot came crashing down, setting off car alarms. It looked like the base of a tree with thousands of small veins stretched out like roots. There were four more feet and its legs were stocky with rotting muscle.

It's chest was a large bloated piece of flesh covered with yellowish sacs and two thick arms hung, withered like the skin was too tight and split, showing the bulging flesh inside. It had hundreds of tentacles coming from the sides of its lower stomach and Catherine was being held by one, struggling to get herself free.

Z quickly dodged as the creature tried to grab him, instead he ran up along his arm towards the bulbous head, which had one large eye, no nose and a huge mouth filled with thousands of sharp teeth that resembled spikes.

Brock gaped as the terror was as tall as the tallest building in the city.

"Holy shit. Bob, are you seeing this?"

"I am." He said from his visual screen in the lab. Carl was barely stabilized and Raven returned to the fight. Tina stayed by Carl's side. The little girl sat there quietly, not saying a word but stared silently at the screen, the creature holding Catherine.

"Can you save him?" Bob stared at Carl for a moment.

"…possibly but that is a very thin possibility Tina. However I have a task for you." She blinked.

"For me? What can I do to help?" He crossed his arms. He certainly wasn't happy about it and he knew Catherine would probably kill him for it.

"We're going to need someone's help but I think they won't be so willing to help us without something in return." Tina looked at Carl.

"Who is it?" Bob blinked, handing her a piece of paper.

"These are the directions, now go, time is essential."

"What about the girl?" They looked at her.

"She seems to be okay but I'll keep an eye on her, for now you need to get going."

Raven was hacking away at The Final Terror's feet, hoping to hit a sensitive spot. The Terror tried to stomp on him but he quickly dodged and cut the terror's leg. It gave a loud growl and tried to squish Raven with its fist but Raven used this to his advantage and ran up its arm. Z was trying to hack its head off but the skin was incredibly thick, he couldn't even scratch it, so he tried to blind it.

However it blinked and caught the blade of the scythe with its eyelid. Z cursed until Raven used the sword and stabbed its face. It didn't penetrate the skin but it annoyed it, so it opened its eye and stared at Raven. It shuddered so violently, the two were thrown off, crashing through the windows of the buildings nearby.

Catherine brought out her claws and tried scratching the tentacle. It tightened and she gave out a yell as the tentacle also tilted at an angle so she was upside down. The movement made the mask of her helmet fold away to relieve the blood pressure that was now racing to her head. She glanced back and went pale, noticing how high up she was, since she figured it was standing on top of the roof or something similar.

She tried looking for Raven and Z after she heard glass smashing. Then she remembered the infected have a reaction to the antidote. She brought out her claws again and using all her strength, plunged the thin needle like blades into the flesh. She saw the green glowing liquid travel through her blades, into the wound for only a second before the sound of more glass shattering then the tentacle flicked itself out, sending Catherine soaring backwards. If they couldn't defeat the final terror, the virus would keep the dead living and killing what was left of the human race.

The thought of failure was terrifying but knowing you were falling to your death was even more so. Her body jerked as something wrapped around her. The tentacles of the terror recover quickly, she thought as she looked down, though she was in for a shock.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked as Thorn dropped her onto the roof.

"You'll find out for yourself later." He took one look at the beast they were fighting as Raven and Z continued to try and find a weakness but were thrown off again. "Did you really think you would be able to defeat _that_?" Catherine frowned but she forgot that her mask was off. Her helmet visual display made it impossible to tell you were actually wearing it until you looked in a mirror.

"That thing is what keeps the virus active, if we kill it, the virus will be wiped out and what's left of my race will live, if we don't stop it, we'll all be extinct." She turned as Brock fired something at the beast, which resulted with a massive explosion yet the creature was unharmed, however it did stumble.

Tina re-joined the battle and fired miniature rockets at it, doing nothing. Catherine looked to Tina, then at the creature, getting an idea. She pressed the side of her helmet, which made a beep sound.

"Tina, can you hear me?" Thorn glanced down as the woman gave her the thumbs up.

"_Loud and clear."_

"Use your rockets and try to shoot the back of its knees, ask Brock to do the same with his bombs, Raven, Z, can you keep it distracted long enough?"

"_No problem."_ Raven's reply came back.

"_There's one problem. The skin's too thick, we cannot decapitate it."_

"Once its knees are damaged it should collapse or trip, Once that's done I can use the antidote on it and hopefully that will put it out of commission permanently." Everyone put their thumbs up and Catherine looked down before turning around. "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed obviously."

"Can you get down? I can use the stairs inside the building but they might be too small for you to fit through." He stared at her for a moment then looked at the side of the building. She figured he was looking for a clear path down. Catherine looked at the entrance to the stairs. The door was broken and hanging on an angle.

Suddenly she was grabbed and Thorn jumped off the side of the building, turning and using his left claw to slide down the building.

"What the hell?! You could've at least asked first!" Thorn scoffed.

"You would've taken too long going down the stairs in a structure of that size." Several loud bangs made Catherine look as The Final Terror stumbled forward and its knee went through the building. Thorn kicked off as the building started to collapse, grabbing onto another building as glass shattered, continuing towards the ground.

The building filled the area with smoke and flying debris as Brock and Tina ran from the hazard zone. Thorn dropped Catherine, who decided to worry about it later as The Final Terror fell to the ground. She quickly ran towards it, fiddling with the controls on her arm. There was a function that created a large curved blade that injected all the antidote in the suit's system.

It shot out, the same length as her arm and curved like a tusk but sharp as anything, in the centre of it was a green vial. She only had one shot. The sacs on its chest exploded and zombies piled out, running right at her. Catherine didn't stop running as Tina's miniature rocket flew past her, decapitating them while Raven and Z were on either side of her, cutting down any that came near her. The mask reformed, completely protecting her face.

"THIS IS WHERE IT ALL ENDS!"

She jumped forward and stabbed her arm elbow deep into The Final Terror, which replied by shrieking as the entire arm of the armour suit detached from her and plunged itself deep into the Terror's chest. It whipped its tentacles in blind panic and struck Catherine, who was sent flying backwards and straight through a display window into a car dealership as the car alarms pierced the air.

The zombies were shaking violently as Thorn brought down a billboard so quickly it decapitated the Terror. The dead dropped like flies all around the four fighters, who started cheering.

Tina ran past the troll and two fighters.

"CATHERINE!" They entered the store and Tina ran over to the blue Holden hatchback, now planted firmly into the wall, as its lights flashed and wailed, loudly announcing its damage. The right side, facing the entrance was bent into its body, crumbled around Catherine's armour trapping her inside the body but her right arm wasn't covered and the rubber on it had ripped showing her skin, it was black with bruising, bleeding and bent at a disturbing angle as blood ran down the car door, forming a small puddle underneath the vehicle.

Tina tried to pull Catherine out but she only gasped as pain shook her arm, stirring her back to the conscious world.

"Shit this won't be easy." Raven said as Brock ran past them and tried to bend the metal away from her. He looked at Thorn.

"Hey, can you bend this? We can't help Catherine if she's stuck."

"Very well. Stand aside." Brock moved as Thorn gripped the metal of the strange machine that was curved around Catherine and pulled it out. The metal groaned in protest as Catherine fell out, landing on her knees and nursed her arm.

"A wild guess but I'd say that's broken." Raven said with sarcasm until Z belted him upside the head.

"How painful is it?" Catherine was trying to get the helmet off with her left arm until Tina helped.

"Very. I think I might be going into shock." Her face was incredibly pale and her body started trembling as Z pressed the side of his helmet.

"This is Z, we need a portal and prepare the med bay."

"_Right, I'll get to it."_

"I don't get it." Catherine turned to Thorn. "Why did you help us? Last time we met, you wanted to kill me."

"I've already said, you'll find out later." Catherine had a sinking feeling in her chest as the portal appeared behind them. They continued through and Bob walked over, leading Catherine towards another room. Carl was lying on a bed, no armour, with a blanket drawn up to his neck.

"Is he alright?" Bob nodded.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**I am so sorry this took forever to post this chapter, the internet's a pain in the butt and the weather doesn't help either but I won't complain too much. Anyway, more chapters coming a bit faster I hope! Reviews are more then welcome!**_


	16. A Nightmare and Heart Ache

**Chapter 15**

**A Nightmare and Heart Ache**

"Just barely made it, he's very strong. Now let's look at that arm of yours." Her breathing tensed when he had to peel the rubber off her arm completely. The skin was severely bruised but the bone in her forearm was sticking out through her skin, in the middle of her tattoo. A thud was heard as Brock hit the ground, having fainted. It wasn't long until Catherine was unconscious as well.

The next time she awoke, her arm throbbed and her side hurt. She sat up and winced. How long was she out and where was everyone else? The silence gave her chills and she looked over to Carl's bed, only to see it empty.

Catherine pulled the sheet off, seeing she was still in her rubber suit but the right sleeve had been cut off and her right arm was resting in a sling in a cast. She remembered her tattoo and grimaced. It was ruined and Damon was so careful to look after his. She stood up, wobbling slightly before walking out of the room.

The lab was empty and Catherine looked around. It was never empty, there was at least Bob in here but he was gone too.

"Is anybody here?"

Silence answered her. Catherine walked outside and froze.

The forest was destroyed.

All the trees were black, twisted and withered. The ground was black and covered in ash. The sky was black with dark clouds. All along the ground was the bodies of the local inhabitants, nothing but rotting corpses. Catherine was pale.

What was going on?

She ran through the dead forest, ignoring the pain travelling through her arm until she could see the Bad Lands.

The floating isle was destroyed, the castle crumbled like a smashed vase across the terrain. She glanced over to the troll's castle.

It was gone too.

Catherine fell to her knees.

"_What's going on?_" The ground shook as a muffled rumbling filled the area. A massive crack appeared before her and the ground caved in. She looked as a figure emerged.

It was tall and thin, resembling a skeleton but flesh barely sat on its frame as it easily towered her. A tattered white cloak barely sat on its body covering the white toga it wore. The eyes had sunken into its skull and its cheek bones and jaw stood out, not having enough flesh to give its face shape.

Catherine slowly stood up and backed away as its white irises made her hair stand on end. In its left hand was a staff far taller than her. The wood was black with bizarre markings carved all over it and the orb on top continuously changed from green, to orange, to yellow.

"_**You are a failure, your weakness will be the end of us all.**__"_ It said in a tired, aged voice before lifting the staff. As the creature hovered above the pit, several tentacles like the one from the final terror, rose out and shot forward, straight through her side, stomach, legs and left eye.

Pain shook her before she bolted upright, covered in sweat and pain travelled through her arm. She glanced down, seeing her cast was soaked in blood and realised it was just a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Catherine looked up to see Bob beside her, arm on her good shoulder. Then he noticed her arm.

"My arm…" He sighed.

"You must've torn some muscles with all that tossing about in your sleep."

"What?"

"Just now, you were calling out, I came in and you asked what was going on than you shook like you were in pain before waking up." He said, gently lifting her arm and opening the cast. Blood oozed and fell onto her lap with a disturbing splat as droplets landed on Bob's shirt.

"Shouldn't I be unconscious from that much blood loss?"

"Not really, you're not normal, remember? Now hold still." Catherine grimaced as he changed her cast. She looked over to see the little girl sitting on the other side of her bed quietly, glancing over, she noticed Carl but did a double take.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my new legs." He said when he caught her gaze. Catherine didn't want to stir any grief as he was turning the mechanical legs over. They had several gears, pumps and valves that resembled muscles, each twitching and swirling around every few seconds.

"Y-yeah…where's Tina?" He nodded towards the door.

"She's outside pacing. I also heard someone named Damon is here." Catherine almost stood but Bob was quick to stop her.

"Hey, at least let me apply a cast. Shit, you're so reckless!" She rolled her eyes as he finished and nodded, helping her with the sling. She walked outside wearing her rubber suit without the right sleeve due to her obvious injury. The little girl followed quietly behind her like a shadow.

Raven and Z were talking quietly to each other as Damon and Tina were discussing something with a solemn expression.

Brock was rubbing his head like he had a head ache. Catherine walked over to Brock, being the closest.

"Why's everyone looking so down?" He jumped and the others gave her a quick glance.

"Well, you remember how Thorn helped us take out the final terror?" She nodded.

"Apparently Bob made a deal with him so he could get him to help."

"That sounds just about right. So what was the deal?"

"Only Bob knows but he was waiting for you to wake up first."

The scientist walked out with Carl close behind, still wobbling about on his new legs. Raven had his eyebrow raised.

"So what is this mysterious deal you made, eh?" Bob rubbed the back of his head.

"To help Thorn's army win their war." Catherine froze.

"Whoa wait, no, I can't do that. The Enchanted kingdom, they saved my life!" Z sighed.

"You're forgetting Thorn did as well." Catherine grimaced.

"Well…yeah but still I can't stab them in the back." Bob rested his hand on her good shoulder.

"You're not going anyway, not with that broken arm, no matter what he says." Damon nodded not noticing the little girl.

"I second that." Catherine sighed until she felt a pressure on her leg. Looking down, she saw the little girl clinging to her, staring silently at her. Those blue eyes….they seemed so familiar…

"Still, the Enchanted Kingdom has helped us out a lot and what's left of my family is residing there, I can't stand by knowing something could happen to them there." Damon walked over and gently hugged her, cautious of her broken arm but the little girl kept her space as if trying to remain hidden.

"I know you're worried but we'll move to a safe place, far away from this and any other war because our world is safe now." The woman sighed.

"Before anything, we need to get them here safely." Damon grinned, looking at Bob.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get them out of the kingdom first, would it?"

"However it would look suspicious…we might get attacked." Z put in and Catherine blinked.

"Wait a minute, they know my arm is broken, I have no weapons. I'm no threat if it's just me." Damon was quick to respond.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because each time you go alone you get attacked, kidnapped or lost and I'm sick of losing you." She smiled.

"It's a straight walk, besides knowing them, they'll be peering over the sides at the Bad Lands." Bob stood up.

"I'll go with you. If anything happens, I can explain, sound fair enough?" They all nodded even though Damon still looked upset. Catherine looked at the floating castle in the distance and sighed.

"It's finally over…" Bob grinned at her.

"Yes it is but there's still quite a mess to clean up back home."

"What about the little girl?" Z asked as everyone looked at the child except Damon who wondered off. She blinked, keeping the same expression as usual.

"Can you talk little one?" Raven asked but the child hid more behind Catherine's leg.

"What I wanna know is why a child survived on her own in the same place as The Final Terror. How can we find out if she can't talk?" Brock asked as Catherine looked down at the girl, who blinked at her, still having no expression except those eyes, they seemed to do the talking for her, in a way.

She blinked, noticing something. The girl's thick hair covered her neck pretty well but if she hadn't been so close, she would've missed it.

Six dots in a circle, with three large dots in the centre.

"_Can you understand me_?" Catherine asked softly so the others wouldn't hear, seeing how they were talking among themselves. The girl nodded very slightly. "_Can you talk_?" She blinked for a moment before looking at the computer. Catherine followed her eyes. "_Can you write?_" A nod.

Catherine took her hand and walked over to the computer. Bob noticed and wondered what they were up to as Catherine brought up the notepad program. The little girl had trouble reaching the keyboard, so Catherine sat down and lifted the child onto her lap.

"Better?" The girl's eyes glimmered as she slightly nodded before typing.

_What do you want to know?_ They were surprised by her spelling ability.

"What's your name?" Catherine asked. The little girl typed and their eyes widened at the name.

_Catherine Swan_. Tina blinked as Carl frowned.

"Hey…isn't that you're name Catherine?" The woman slowly nodded.

"Well it's a common name…"

"Is she a relative of yours maybe? She could maybe be a cousin?" Brock asked as Catherine shook her head.

"I'm the only member of my family called Catherine…" Carl blinked.

"So we have two Catherine Swans here…that'll be confusing…"

"Why not call the little one Cathy?" Raven suggested as the girl looked at him and nodded.

Outside, Damon quickly glanced around before checking his phone, seeing he had a new message.

_Its Britney_

_Have you got the ring yet? _

He text back.

_Not yet baby luv ya_

He popped the mobile back in his pocket just as Brock found him.

"What're you looking at?" He asked coldly as Brock held his hands up.

"No need to get touchy!"

They were half way there and Bob noticed Catherine's dark bags under her eyes.

"Catherine," She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"You don't look well. If you're too emotionally or physically distraught you could crash, you do know that, don't you?" Catherine nodded.

"I'm well aware of that but I assure you, my heart, body and soul are fine." He didn't look convinced.

"Well after this whole ordeal I'm taking my family on a vacation, somewhere tropical and sunny."

"Like Queensland?" He chuckled.

"Like Queensland. How long has it been since you were last there?" The woman looked over to the right in thought.

"Hmm…including the dead wars….I'd say about ten years." He sighed.

"You've really grown up since then."

"I wasn't running from cannibalistic zombies back then." She glanced at him. "Why'd you ask Thorn for help?" He groaned as the girl blinked silently.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Yes, he is an unfriendly brute bent on dominating these lands from what I heard but I figured his pride would get the best of him."

"His pride? Seriously?" He nodded.

"Seriously. Anyway, he was self-appointed king because he was the strongest and biggest."

"So you thought this would be like a test of some sort."

"Exactly." Catherine sighed. "What will you do once this is all over?" She blinked.

"Um…it's been a long time since Damon and I just hung out somewhere quiet, calm and peaceful so maybe we might try a holiday thing as well and maybe Cathy could come with us." He chuckled.

"Yes, so how'd you meet him anyway?" Catherine laughed and shook her head.

"A couple of years before the break out, we were just friends at school. After a while it eventually developed into a relationship." He laughed.

"Well you put it short, straight to the point, don't you?" Catherine gently shrugged as they reached the teleporter.

"No point in long stories. I wonder where they are…" The little girl refused to stay behind and followed Catherine.

They didn't have to look long since they were chatting to the locals. Joey was looking chipper until he noticed Catherine and frowned but he was even more surprised by the small girl glued to Catherine's side. He got his mother's attention, who noticed her arm. She seemed shocked by the little girl's presence…a bit more then she should've but Catherine shook it off.

"My goodness, what happened to your arm?" Catherine grinned.

"Ah she just broke it while ending the virus forever." They tensed.

"Really?" John asked as Catherine nodded to confirm Bob's story. The group cheered as they started the long walk back to the lab to get ready for departure. Bob answered the group's seemingly endless questions as Catherine floated away in her thoughts.

However, the group shared their details of the family members close to her dying agonising deaths, not purposely since they assumed she already knew as she kept a poker face. There was no news on her father though.

The misery thrown at her all at once made her want to scream and cry. Practically everyone she knew was gone. Catherine fell silent and unnoticed when they returned and she wanted to find Damon and get a hug. She failed to notice Cathy still following her.

She was glad that he was still there for her, someone she could always count on. Catherine heard a familiar voice and glanced around the corner, leaving the group.

"-_I know, I know, I'll get the ring back from her Brittany. Yes, I got to go, love you baby."_

_**love you baby**_

Everything slowed down. She became cold and numb. The world lost its colour. Catherine looked at the silver engagement ring on her hand. She was shaking as she took it off and hooked it on an eye-level branch before walking away from the lab.

The pain in her chest was the only thing she felt. It was intense. The woman just needed to escape everything, all these dark events were killing her. After a while she passed through an arch without realising it until her foot landed in a puddle. She immediately snapped out of her trance and flew away from the water with a start.

She was frozen for a few seconds, her hairs spiked and tense as she backed away from it, her aqua phobia kicking in. After a minute she managed to calm down once the river was out of view. A puddle was fine, a pond….alright but rivers and oceans are a big no.

"What're you doing out here with a child?" Catherine jumped and reached for her right hip, only realising she left her guns at the lab. The Mystic stood unamused. Then she noticed Cathy.

"Cathy, I though you…nevermind. Well I was out for a walk…what about you? I thought you stayed in the kingdom?"

"True however I enjoy the scenery. I cannot help but notice how distressed you look." Catherine sighed.

"I'm fine, it's just insomnia." She chuckled drawing Catherine's attention.

"Child, I've seen many cases of insomnia and it does not cause that heartbroken look in your eye. This area is dangerous especially for children, perhaps we should journey to my hut to talk?" Catherine shook her head.

"I just…want to be alone right now, anyway I need to take Cathy to a safe spot." She nodded.

"Very well, be careful. They don't call this the Ogre's swamp for nothing." She teleported as Catherine tensed.

"_Ogre's Swamp?_" Now she was picturing Shrek. Glancing around, she quickly backed away towards the exit after picking up Cathy with her good arm, who naturally clung on. She felt something strange react to this pose…this girl…who was she?

A tremor shook the ground and movement caught her attention. All colour was gone as the ogre Mystic mentioned was almost as tall as the enormous trees in the area, same as the one that chased her before she was captured. It was covered in moss and had red beady eyes.

Catherine continued backing away as quietly yet quickly as possible while Cathy stared in fascination. Once she was through the exit, she continued walking, keeping wary of the scenery around her. Everything was just falling apart and it seemed to get worse when she tried to run from it and to top it off, her arm was starting to ache again.

She sat down beside a boulder after putting Cathy down and leaned back still bottling up her emotions so Cathy wouldn't see but left made sure her broken arm could rest comfortably as Cathy, sensing something off, surprised Catherine by carefully snuggling into her lap. It brought back a memory of her doing the same thing with her mother, making her eyes glaze over from the memory.

"Hello?" Catherine shot out of her skin and looked over her shoulder at Kameo, subconsciously wrapping her good arm around Cathy protectively. The woman quickly relaxed, covering the emotions she kept sealed away for so long.

"Hey, how are you?" The elf blinked.

"I should be the one asking that. What're you doing here alone?" Catherine sighed.

"I just needed to think things over. Anyway, I'm not alone…not to be rude but why're you here?" Kameo blinked again as she stared silently for a moment until she noticed Cathy staring at her silently.

"I saw you and a man come to get your family. Are you leaving?" Catherine grinned.

"Yeah…with the virus finally destroyed we can return home and rebuild what was lost…"

"Yet you still look upset." A sad laugh and a shake of a head.

"No, no…I'm just happy…really happy…" The elf wasn't stupid but she wasn't going to push the woman after all she'd been through, she deserved to be left at peace. Her broken hand twitched as it ached, part of the ligaments starting the slow process of healing.

"So…what will your people do now?" Catherine sighed, looking at her arm as Cathy stared at it as well.

"…we'll try to get word out to the surviving colonies and clear each area after assessing the damage." Kameo tried to imagine the chaos they had experienced.

"If your arm wasn't broken, I'd give you a hug." Catherine laughed.

"Usually I don't accept hugs from almost strangers but I guess I can break that rule this once." Kameo gave her a gentle hug.

"Good luck Catherine."

"Thanks and same to you." The elf went on her way and Catherine sighed, heading towards the forgotten forest with Cathy following faithfully, making sure not to enter the Ogre's swamp, however there was no other way to get back since the previous tunnels and paths had been blocked by massive vines.

She bit her lip and glanced wearily at the tunnel. The Ogre was walking towards one of the trees, apparently going around in aimless circles. She timed it and waited as the ogre turned the other way before picking up Cathy and sprinting towards one of the large trees, hiding behind it before the green behemoth noticed her.

Pain shook her arm and she started to see red dots as her head spun. Desperately she shook it off and timed it again before sprinting towards the next tree. More pain flared as alarms went off in her head. Catherine wanted to scream but knew that would've been a death wish. Instead she hissed quietly causing Cathy to give her a worried look.

Glancing up, she timed it and ran towards the tunnel but her heart almost stopped when she heard a startled sound as Cathy pointed. Looking over her shoulder, she saw it charging towards her. Catherine cursed as she put everything into getting away, sprinting at full speed. Just when it was about to grab her, the hand jerked back and she realised it must've got stuck in the tunnel.

Catherine kept walking, trying to distract herself from the pain that eventually turned her arm numb. She put Cathy down and relaxed. She started focusing on her breathing and getting to the lab as quickly as she could, surely they'd notice their absence by now.

Then she started to wonder about the robot she encountered from the lab, she hadn't seen it since she tried to kill Bob. The sound of movement made her tense, reminding her of the dead wars where the infected made those sounds while hiding before striking.

She slowly moved Cathy behind her and tensed, her hair spiking as she reached for Des but felt nothing, remembering once again that she left it behind. Catherine glanced back as two trolls leapt out from the bush.

'_At least they're not zombies.'_ She thought.

"I thought I told your boss that I want no part of this war." They seemed different to the ones Kameo had told her about.

"We're not from that army." Catherine blinked.

"….There's more than one?" The second one crossed his arms proudly.

"Yes but not everyone knows of it yet."

"So what do you want with me then?" The first one's eyes narrowed.

"You were in Thorn's castle, weren't ya?"

"Our leader and Thorn have had a lil history together and we know enough to know that he don't let anybody in his castle unless he want them there." Catherine's eyebrow rose.

"Even when encased in stone? That was purely accidental, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on my way."

"Not so fast there missy." They stood in her way again.

"We have orders ta take ya to our boss." Catherine glanced between the two.

"What if I don't want to go? I have a very important event to attend to." She said, standing protectively in front of Cathy, an unusually aggressive pose for even her as her maternal instinct was starting to take over.

Over the hill was a troll outpost from Thorn's army. They noticed something and turned the telescope towards it.

"Hey." The second one looked at the first.

"What?"

"Look at this. You ever seen these guys before?" He stepped out of the way as the troll looked through the telescope, seeing the two talking to an elf in odd clothing with a youngling behind her.

"No and they're not wearing our uniform. Send word to Thorn and see what he wants done." The troll turned and opened a box, attaching a note to a pigeon's leg before releasing it as it flew towards the castle. The letter contained a brief sketch of the symbol on the unknown trolls' armour.

A few minutes later, a pigeon flew and landed on the perch. The troll untied it and read it.

"It says ta kill them." The troll glanced over at the argument in the distance.

"What about that elves?" The second troll looked at the parchment.

"Apparently the broken one ain't, leave it."

She was really starting to get annoyed as the two had somehow started a conversation with themselves and she took this opportunity to sneak away with Cathy.

"Hey!" She glanced behind her as the two were giving chase.

"Uh oh." She picked up Cathy and ran. Outrunning those two was easy since zombies were much faster. The throbbing in her arm caught her attention as she winced but kept pushing herself beyond her limit and her body had finally had enough of the abuse.

The pain flared as her vision spun, making her stop and accidentally drop Cathy, who quickly got up and ran to her as she held her head with her good arm and fell to one knee. The two were just about to reach her,

"Touch her and you'll deal with Thorn's fury." They spun around to the two other trolls.

"…_The hell?"_ Catherine was confused but took this as a perfect opportunity to get over her dizzy spell and quickly rush off with Cathy.

"You two ain't supposed to be on our turf."

"Ya boss even signed a pact with the troll king." The other two sneered.

"That was a long time ago and that pact of ya king's has expired. Besides, we go wherever we wanna and harass who we wanna harass."

"A lot a tough talk for ya two wee runts." The two new comers started cracking their fists and a brawl was started. Several other troll outposts saw this and sent messages to their castle while others just placed bets.

Cursing, Thorn slammed a fist into the nearby wall.

"Damn fool! He was never silent for long." Five minutes later, three trolls entered the throne room.

"You summoned us Sir?" He glanced at them.

"It seems our foe has returned from what my scouts have reported." One stepped forward.

"Yes and they were arguing with an oddly dressed elf with a broken arm and a child."

"That creature isn't an elf and if he wants the human, she must be important. Bring her here before he does. The child…was it a boy?"

"It was a young girl actually sir, dark brown hair and a white dress." Thorn frowned.

"Why are you still here?" They saluted and left the castle, some also sending messages to the troll outposts.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Man, it's been forever since I did a chapter on this, sorry for that. **____** Don't you hate Writer's block and stormy weather? Anyway it seems Damon has a secret and Catherine has a little stalker. Hopefully the other chapters won't take as long, since I post a few at a time. Anyway let me know if this chapter is too long or short. Cheers! **___


	17. Pushing the Limit

**Chapter 16**

**Pushing the Limit**

Making their way through the forgotten forest, the woman was stopped by a familiar looking plant.

"My goodness Catherine, what have you-who's this?" Catherine shrugged hopelessly.

"I know, I'm shocking. This is Cathy. How've you been Betty?" The healer nodded.

"Quite fine actually. What did you do this time?" The woman offered a sad smile, the only one she showed these days.

"My arm got caught as a heavy weight crushed it." Betty winced as she examined the cast.

"This is quite the handiwork, the Mystic perhaps?" Catherine shook her head, her long hair swishing with the movement like a bloody waterfall making Cathy stare at it in awe.

"No, my uncle helped me with this. I hate to be rude but I must get going, we're finally heading home." Betty seemed to smile, she didn't have an obvious face like everyone else she saw, so she assumed she was smiling anyway.

"I'm glad to hear it dearie and please try to take care of yourself." Same sad smile.

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask for." With that, Catherine turned and walked along the path that lead towards the lab, Cathy following her. She reached out and held her hand, making Catherine's eyes glaze over.

A memory of her and her mother and sister, they were in a park. The darkness scared her so she reached forward and took her mother's hand, feeling security and comfort in her mother's touch. Wise eyes looked down at her and smiled.

_Never let fear control you, my girl. Always know, as long as I live, I will always love you and for even longer. _

_Really?_

_Yes because the darkness cannot touch those bathed in the light of love, never forget that my little treasure._

Refocusing, her pupils shrunk then grew as she returned to reality. Why was this girl bringing back so many memories? Why did they have the same name? The mystery around her was so intriguing. Then she remembered the others.

She'd really have to find a way to make it up to them. Now she would have to be weary of her body though, it couldn't take any more so she couldn't push it otherwise she probably would keel over.

Movement made her tense as she strained her hearing. A hydraulic hiss made her look up, seeing the familiar robot towering over her. Cathy blinked but she had a knowing look that Catherine missed.

"Hello." It tilted its head at her, as if it didn't understand. She walked past it and entered the lab. "Is anybody here?" Glancing around, a flashing caught her eye. Walking over she saw the portal sparking and the computer screen flashed WARNING in bold red lettering.

Approaching the screen, she typed in her guess of the password and searched the security footage.

"Catherine?" She looked at the microphone, which was switched on.

"Is this a recording or a video call?" She asked seeing he was paused.

"No, I can hear you loud and clear." The screen flickered. "Why're you still there?" Pain shook her chest.

"Y-you didn't even notice we were gone?" He frowned.

"No, you came through with us …didn't you?" Catherine shook her head.

"I went to clear my head and Cathy followed me just after we returned. Why is the portal here sparking?" Before he could ask, she pointed the camera at it.

"It looks like someone's tampered with it and whoever it is has taken your place and has Damon fooled pretty well." More pain flared as her eyes slightly watered.

"Well, what do you purpose I do?" The sound of typing could be heard as he frowned at the screen beside him.

"I can relocate that portal and open a gateway from here but it will take some time. Can you wait around for that long?" She scoffed.

"Do I have a choice?" He sighed.

"Not really since I can't give you a direct estimate. Keep safe until then and take good care of Cathy and your arm. No one in that dimension has the medical knowledge to treat a broken arm efficiently." The link shut and she sighed, running her good hand through her hair.

So now she just had to wait. Sighing, she walked over and flopped into the spinning chair, staring at the damaged portal as Cathy walked over, climbing onto her lap. It continued sparking as Catherine blinked. Who would've broken it? There was no physical damage that she could see, so it had to be technical but the only ones who knew about technology were the trolls but they're better with industrious engines, not electronic software, so someone had told her.

Glancing at the screen, the cripple reached to the computer, opening a line to bob again.

"What's wrong?"

"That robot you made, what's it for?" He blinked.

"D-45? It's basically a bodyguard now plus that learning chip helps it develop a personality type and learn about its surroundings plus it's got a direct link to our world's internet." Catherine glanced back for a moment.

"What's the point of that?" Bob blinked.

"If it hears a term from a human it doesn't understand, it looks it up on the internet and also there's a lot to learn on the web."

"Plus all the viruses, malware, spyware, porn sites and idiotism of certain people would definitely help screw up that robot's programming." Bob chuckled.

"Which is why I set up a special firewall to block all that out. Also, do you remember that movie series you used to adore?" Catherine frowned.

"Movie series?" She looked away in thought. It had been quite some time since she could relax and watch a movie. What was her favourite again? Think think…. Hmm… "Uh….wow, I can't actually remember." She let out a bit of a laugh. Cathy gave the tiniest grin possible from hearing the sound.

"Has it been that long since you last relaxed?"

"What can I say? Running from zombies for over five years puts you on edge." He shrugged.

"Well anyway, that robot will look up certain things on the internet so if you chat to it, you'll remember." A sudden bang went off in the background as smoke drifted into view. "Shit, Catherine I gotta go, Brock just tried to hotwire Carl's legs." Catherine burst out into a laughing fit as Carl zoomed past with his robotic legs in a blur, smashing into a wall as the line cut. She was still giggling as she got up and walked outside to see the robot Cathy smiling a bit more, D-45 standing guard. It noticed her and nodded its head.

"Greetings Miss Catherine." She froze. Why did that voice sound so damn familiar?

"Hi. What do you call yourself?" D-45 knelt on one knee, placing a hand on the ground to steady itself. That pose was also very familiar. Cathy blinked silently in awe at his sheer size alone.

"I am an autonomous robotic being from Dr Smith's laboratory, he gave me the designation D-45 but you are free to call me whatever you wish." That line was so damn familiar, then it clicked.

"Holy crap you stole that line from Transformers! Wow, you even sound like Optimus Prime!" D-45 blinked.

"Stole? I did not intend to steal a line but Dr Smith suggested for personalities that I look through the cast of the movie you called, 'Transformers' though I wasn't aware of his name being Optimus Prime."

"So who were you trying to copy?" D-45 looked at her again.

"Ratchet."

"Oh. Really? Everyone makes out that Ratchet is supposed to be grumpy most of the time." It tilted its head again.

"Really? I thought he was…" Its eyes dimmed as it searched for the term online. "Cruel to be kind?"

"That does make sense. I've got an idea,"

"I'm, as you say, all ears." She giggled.

"Instead of copying one transformer, why not combine several personalities of the ones you like to try and create your own personality?" D-45 tilted its head.

"I don't understand."

"Okay then, you said you wanted to copy Ratchet, right?"

"Correct."

"Then take his wisdom and combine it with Optimus' gently personality or with Ironhide's attitude or even Bumblebee's funny behaviour." D-45 nodded.

"I see…" Cathy stayed glued to Catherine's side.

"You could even give yourself a different name if you wanted to." The robot glanced at her and nodded.

"Very well, allow me to process it along with the personalities." Catherine jumped when a flash of light covered the robot, travelling along its armour until it was completely black. A dark blue visor snapped down over its eyes-optics and a black mouthguard formed.

A windshield appeared over the chest as the forearms turned dark green and the hands turned pitch black. A dull reddish pink band appeared around its hips as the legs down were pitch black with two wheels on each side. On his back were two car doors positioned like wings with two wheels tucked away that spun and twitched.

"Whoa."

D-45 knelt again as the visor and mouthpiece folded away.

"You like?" The Optimus prime voice was still there.

"Damn that was cool!" The bot chuckled.

"My designation is Night Blaze and my purpose, is to kick ass." She was grinning.

"Dude that's bloody awesome. You are officially a transformer and by far my favourite." The sound of a crowd cheering came from Night Blaze's chest. He starting waving his hands.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm here all week!" Catherine started laughing and Cathy blinked.

"Can you transform like in the movies?" Night Blaze blinked.

"I can try." His optics dimmed as he stepped back. Suddenly parts of his body exploded, yet contracted to reform a new body shape as the sound of metal shifting and straining could be heard along with many whirrs and clunks.

Night Blaze was now replaced by a custom built 1998 black Torana with green racing stripes down the centre. The driver side door popped open.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that? How was Bob even able to create a real life Transformer?!" The door swung back and forth in a gesture to come closer.

"I'll explain while we go for a drive." He noticed Catherine's expression. "What?"

"Don't you think you'll easily be spotted?" Then he vanished. She blinked and glanced around. "Night Blaze?"

Something wrapped around her waist and Cathy and pulled them off their feet backwards. Following her instinct, she brought her arm around Cathy and used her legs to kick out.

"Hey easy! You don't want to make your arm any worse, do you?" She realised she was lying on her back on leather seats. Sitting up, she looked around.

The interior inside was a brilliant green lined with black and the front seat was an old fashioned bench seat and the gear stick was up behind the wheel instead of being beside the driver. There was a gap in the back behind the bench seat but it was rather small so Catherine assumed it was part of the boot.

"Why didn't you give me a warning?" There was a chuckle that rumbled the cab.

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun besides this answered your question."

"My quest-? Wait, you have camouflage?" Another chuckle shook through the chassis.

"Exactly. As for you questions as to how Dr Smith made me, he found part of me within this realm. Do you want me to give more details?"

Catherine decided to stare at the radio station, since it lit up whenever Night Blaze spoke.

"Please do, you're making this an interesting case."

"Very well. When Dr Smith found me, it was within the cave which he now turned into a laboratory. It was filled to the peak with darkness. At first, Dr Smith was unaware of the substance and shrugged it off as harmless."

"As he made his way towards me, he exposed himself on a dangerous level. Far below the lab was where my original creator left me." A frown.

"Your original creator?" Cathy's eyes shone in understanding, staring at Catherine.

"Yes, now let me finish." With a roll of Catherine's eyes, he continued.

"My system activated, alerting me that an organic life was in danger to the darkness. I felt my functions return as I pulled what was left of me towards him. He saw me and screamed. I do not blame him, I was quite a gruesome sight then."

"I tried to tell him I meant no harm but my vocal processors had been damaged by age and exposure. After carrying him away from the substance, he came to realise I meant him no ill will but the darkness drives a being mad from just the smallest amount of exposure." The mention of Darkness and Cathy developed a strange look, unnoticed by the two.

"My realisation came too late when he started to build his laboratory. I was exhausted and I collapsed upon the table before resting my optics. Quite some time passed and I awoke to Dr Smith rushing towards me and I noticed my body had new limbs. My missing arm had returned with a new cover, as did my legs and parts of my chest, so I assumed they were Dr Smith's doing."

"When I saw something rushing behind him, I wanted to help but my energy supplies wouldn't allow me, so I had to watch as you fought Dr Smith before falling into my open chest…" Catherine blinked awkwardly.

"Did…Did it hurt when I fell in?"

"No…but now it feels like there's something missing, though it's not as bad as it was before…anyway,"

"Later on when we met again, however I catalogued the changes in your hair's natural colour though there were some odd creatures laughing about it." Catherine shrugged.

"Yeah they did find it funny, I'm not sure why. So what about before Smith found you?" She got the impression of Night Blaze tilting his head.

"I was created in a metallic room filled with these…wires."

"Wires?"

"Yes…however they move like tentacles." Catherine grimaced.

"Eugh…"

"My creator is a very tall being of metal and magic, very wise and understanding as well." Catherine glanced down at her arm. She felt so useless with it being broken.

"Did he or she have a name?"

"My creator is simply known as Gaia Ex Ma-kin-nah. It has no gender." She frowned.

"So Gaia resembles neither gender?" There was a pause.

"Sometimes Gaia shifts between the two forms but mostly lingers with a feminine form. If you ever met Gaia, you would understand." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." She reached for the door handle and pulled but nothing happened. "Uh Blaze, can you let me out?" Cathy looked at the dash.

"Wouldn't you be safer in here? There's no door on the entrance." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine besides I can't fight in a war even if I wanted to, my arm is broken and I'm completely useless." Night Blaze made a huff in defeat, making it obvious of how unhappy he was with her choice but still let the door swing open as Catherine climbed out with Cathy close behind.

"If anything happens, come straight to me, even if you're unsure." Night Blaze warned, stretching his scanners out past the lab as Catherine walked towards the med bay.

"Goodnight Blaze." She laid down on her bed as Cathy snuggled up to her left side, away from her injured arm and sighed before drifting off to sleep. That night she had no dreams and no nightmares.

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note**

_**Yes, I did a reference of Transformers, someone told me it would be funny to find something random like that there and I thought 'Why not?' so yes, I do NOT own Transformers but Night Blaze's design is mine, so ask if you want to borrow any of my characters for a story, all others belong to their rightful owners. Cheers! **___


End file.
